


Crise

by Mbarea



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spoilers - Prelúdio à Fundação, Spoilers - Serie Robos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbarea/pseuds/Mbarea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco anos apos assumir o posto de Primeiro Ministro, Daneel Olivaw precisa enfrentar um inimigo que pode colocar tudo pelo que sempre lutou a perder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinco anos

**Author's Note:**

> Tentei me manter fiel ao cânone, mas algumas discrepâncias podem vir a ocorrer...  
> Espero que as alterações constantes na identidade de Daneel não cause confusão :P ...

Era o quinto ano desde a coroação de Cleon I, um evento monumental foi orquestrado para comemorar a data, muito mais elaborado que a própria coroação organizada às pressas devido à morte inesperada do antigo imperador Stanel IV.  
Cleon I era considerado por muitos, um dos melhores governantes dos últimos séculos. Diferente de seu pai, suas decisões eram ponderadas e relativa paz reinava sobre todo o Império Galáctico. O povo e a imprensa em geral possuía outro alvo para apontar quando as coisas não saião tão bem, seu Primeiro Ministro, o temido Eto Demerzel. Uma aura mística envolvia o Primeiro Ministro, ele passava uma sensação de onisciência, como se soubesse de tudo e sobre todos no Império. Demerzel tinha ciência de tal notoriedade e achava esse pensamento, de certa forma, divertido.  
Como Primeiro Ministro, Demerzel era o verdadeiro braço mandante do Império Galáctico, todas as decisões administrativas eram tomadas por ele, uma parcela mínima de problemas de ordem diplomáticas eram levadas a Cleon I, todavia, mesmo esses problemas já possuíam uma resolução ponderadas por Eto, ficando apenas o trabalho de persuadir o Imperador a acatar tal resolução sem que percebesse que não era ele que estava tomando as decisões.  
Um dos motivos que levavam a população a revesti-lo de misticismo era o fato de que o Primeiro Ministro era extremamente reservado, diferente dos palacianos em geral, Demerzel evitava ao máximo se expor. Somente os eventos oficiais mais importantes contavam com a sua presença, e infelizmente para ele, a comemoração de cinco anos de reinado era um desses eventos.  
Nesses momentos Demerzel ficava sempre nas proximidades do Imperador, era uma questão de segurança, quando não era obrigado a participar Eto, de seu gabinete ficava atento a tudo, através de um sofisticado sistema de segurança, monitorava Cleon I a cada instante, sempre atento ao que ele poderia vir a prometer inadvertidamente a esse ou aquele Regente Imperial. Cleon sabia de tal monitoramento e se ressentia dessa falta de confiança por parte de Demerzel, afinal ele era expert em agradar a todos sem prometer absolutamente nada. Porém esse ressentimento era amenizado pela total consciência da importância do Primeiro Ministro para o Império e de sua confiança em sua lealdade. O Imperador não era tolo a ponto de não perceber que o verdadeiro poder estava nas mãos de Demerzel...e sem as chatas recepções intermináveis.  
Quando era obrigado a participar desses eventos, depois dos cumprimentos obrigatórios, Demerzel costumava procurar a companhia de alguns indivíduos peculiares. Isso porque apesar de fazerem parte do mundo político imperial, essas pessoas não eram políticas, não estavam a procura constante de oportunidades de crescimento ou de favoritismo.  
O Primeiro Ministro conversava com um desse indivíduos que gesticulava de forma bem expansiva enquanto contava suas façanhas em uma pesca supervalorizada.  
\- O Dourado lutou bravamente enquanto eu me equilibrava em pé na lancha... - falava Aldem enquanto Demerzel puxava em sua memória informação sobre o homem.  
Aldem, Regente Imperial do planeta Pantanal, cargo herdado por nascimento e por imposição do pai, costuma exagerar nas estórias de pesca... – Enquanto analisava Eto teve de desviar da mão de Aldem que quase o acertou. Finger, chefe da segurança, que estava andando entre os convidados juntou-se a eles com um gracejo.  
\- Calma ai Regente Aldem, senão terei que prendê-lo por atentar contra a vida do Primeiro Ministro.  
Aldem ficou sério e com cara de bobo, não entendendo que era uma piada, Finger quase se engasgou com a bebida segurando o riso, Desmerzel apenas sorriu levemente. Enquanto conversava com os dois amigos Eto se mantinha ciente de tudo que ocorria durante a recepção, sua percepção mental se espalhava por todo o ambiente como uma teia de aranha atrás de picos mentais agressivos ou de medo que poderia indicar perigo ao Imperador, ao mesmo tempo mantinha um foco especial na mente de Cleon, atento as necessidades dele que, poderia vir a solicitar sua presença.  
Nesse momento o Primeiro Ministro notou algo diferente, uma mente totalmente estranha quase inumana presente no ambiente, olhou para Cleon que conversava com um homem que ele não conhecia, o Imperador percebendo o olhar indagador de Eto acenou com a mão solicitando que ele se aproximasse.  
\- Desculpe senhores, terei que deixá-los fazendo companhia para o outro, o Imperador solicita a minha presença. - Os dois acompanhantes levantaram o copo desejando-lhe sorte enquanto ele se virava para ir em direção ao imperador. Não chegou a dar dois passos. Uma dor lancinante invadiu seu cérebro, era como se milhares de agulhas quentes fossem introduzidas em sua cabeça, tudo turvou, ouvia a voz de seus amigos chamando-o como se estivessem a centenas de metros, o murmúrio das pessoas a sua volta, viu o imperador através de uma nevoa ajoelhado diante dele gritando desesperado por um médico e de repente tudo apagou. Quando retomou a consciência estava na ala hospitalar do palácio horas depois, o pânico tomou conta dele se debatendo com as cobertas para se levantar, sua mente estava a mil – Não pode ser – pensava desesperadamente – não posso deixar que qualquer um me examine, não posso pôr tudo a perder agora. – mais uma pontada agonizante e ele se obrigou a acalmar e a deitar na maca arfando de dor.  
-Calma ai Eto...  
-Doutor Uky – respirou aliviado.  
O Doutor Uky era o médico responsável pela saúde do Primeiro Ministro, já beirava os setenta anos, mas aparentava menos de cinquenta, com uma constituição forte e uma fisionomia que transparecia dignidade.  
-Sim, eu estava presente quando o trouxeram por causa da festa, nesses casos ficam mais médicos no ambulatório, muitos abusam da bebida...  
-Sim eu entendo... - respondeu ainda arfando com a dor.  
-Ainda bem que estava presente, assim eu e Dalene cuidamos de seus exames, claro que o sistema de mascaramento funcionou muito bem, mas não é bom corrermos riscos desnecessários. Agora que você está consciente vamos examina-lo de verdade. Quais os sintomas?  
Demerzel descreveu o que ocorreu durante a recepção e como ainda a dor ainda continuava.  
-Você não notou mais nada durante a recepção?  
-Não...-hesitou-...espere, existia um homem desconhecido falando com O Imperador e uma estranha presença mental, achei que poderia emanar desse homem...estranho não consigo me lembrar de seu rosto...  
-Isso é realmente intrigante! Você não se esqueceria de algo a não ser que tal o evento fosse deliberadamente apagado de sua memória por você próprio.  
-Sim! E é isso que me preocupa, pois não apaguei nada.   
-Você tem certeza? Pode ser que a causa da dor tenha sido uma sobrecarga de algum tipo e que ela tenha apagado alguns dados de seu cérebro.  
Por um momento o medo se apoderou dele, isso não podia estar acontecendo, os últimos cálculos haviam apontado que seu cérebro duraria mais seiscentos anos, talvez setecentos se ele se valesse dele com mais moderação, se estivesse falhando e apagando dados sem controle tudo estaria perdido, no meio do desespero voltou sua mente para as memoria mais remotas e mais queridas – Companheiro Elijah ainda está aqui... –murmuro com certo alivio.  
-Você disse algo?  
-Não, desculpe... apenas pensei alto. Vou rodar um auto diagnostico para ver se descobrimos algo.  
-Sim, mas o Imperador quer vê-lo, faça o processo em hibernação, falarei para ele que você está sedado.  
-Não sei se isso é bom, não quero que ele ache que eu estou doente, posso falar com ele antes de iniciar o processo.  
-Não creio que isso seja aceitável, você mesmo disse que a dor ainda persiste e ela transparece em seu semblante, isso sim o preocuparia. Em hibernação você não correra tal risco. Pode deixar que eu o tranquilizo.  
-Tem razão! Obrigado doutor. Vou transferir os dados para seu computador, assim, depois, poderemos analisa-los juntos mais afundo. – e dizendo isso se ajeito na maca e começou seu auto diagnostico.  
Doutor Uky se aproximou e contemplou-o com admiração e preocupação – Haaa Dannel, espero que esteja tudo bem – seus olhos ficaram marejados, tanta coisa estaria perdida se algo lhe ocorresse, limpou os olhos com a manga do jaleco e se ajeitou, não poderia estar abatido para falar com o Imperador, tinha que passar a sensação de que tudo estava bem. Mas será que estava?


	2. Visita

-Como lhe disse Vossa Majestade, o Primeiro Ministro teve um mal estar passageiro causado por uma queda da pressão arterial, mas não se preocupe os exames não indicaram nada grave.  
-Então porque ele está sedado?  
-O choque causado pelo mal estar deixou-o esgotado Vossa Majestade, como médico responsável pelo Primeiro Ministro lhe recomende uma sedação para que possa descansar melhor.  
-Entendo Doutor. Poderia nos deixar sozinho um instante?  
-Sim Vossa Majestade.  
-Cavalheiros vocês também, me esperem do lado de fora. – disse Cleon para os dois membros da Guarda Imperial que o acompanhava.  
Cleon ficou sozinho no quarto contemplando o Primeiro Ministro que respirava de forma tranquila, como se estivesse em um sono profundo.  
-Queda de pressão... – resmungou – acham que eu sou idiota...  
Lembrou-se da cena vivida há algumas horas, o Primeiro Ministro vindo em sua direção, de repente a feição de dor, a forma como ele agarrou a própria cabeça se encolhendo, aquele horrível grito de dor, aquilo não era queda de pressão, nem em Trantor nem em nenhum outro canto da Galáxia e Ele, não estava preparado para aquela cena.   
Demerzel sempre com o seu jeito austero, nunca deixava passar nada pelo seu semblante, sempre com aquele rosto impassível mesmo que a Galáxia estivesse explodindo. Demerzel sempre chato e controlador, sempre lhe poupando da maioria das chateações, agora estava tentando fazer o mesmo com relação a isso, pensava com raiva, com olhos marejados de lagrimas. Demerzel, sempre presente, desde quando era um jovem príncipe, sempre o aconselhando ou livrando-o das encrencas em que se metia e ainda tinha a audácia de lhe dar brocas, claro que eram revestidas das mais nobres palavras... mas...ainda assim...eram broncas - sorrio. Em muitos aspectos ele tinha sido o seu exemplo, alguém a seguir e se espelhar, muito mais que o seu próprio pai.  
-Você não pode me deixar, não pode me abandonar... e isso é uma Ordem Imperial- falou segurando as lagrimas que teimavam em sair.  
-Que grande Imperador eu sou chorando por um simples subalterno. Ou talvez seja isso que faz um grande Imperador, a capacidade de sentir pelo seu povo e por todos aqueles que ajudam a construir o Império, pelo menos é o que você diria, e você não é um simples subalterno, é o meu Primeiro Ministro e talvez meu único amigo. - Sentou-se e chorou copiosamente.  
Depois de um tempo se levantou e foi ao pessoal, lavou o rosto, um Imperador não podia demonstrar fraqueza, deveria estar acima de sentimentos mundanos, esse tipo de emoção pertencia as pessoas comuns – Eles sim são felizes. – murmurou amargamente.   
Demerzel despertou de seu autodiagnostico depois de treze horas, sua cabeça tinha parado de doer, estava bem mais relaxado. Precisava fazer isso com mais frequência, porem suas obrigações não permitiam que ficasse off-line por tanto tempo, suspirou.  
-Enviou os dados para o meu computador, Eto?  
-Sim Doutor. Mais tarde devemos analisar os dados minuciosamente para descobrirmos a causa da falha.   
-Sim, devemos fazer isso o quanto antes. Vou preparar tudo, assim que estiver arrumado enviarei um recado.  
-Sim. Chame Finger também.  
-Finger!? Então a situação não é apenas técnica?  
-Os relatórios preliminares apontam que não, mas quero ter certeza, vou coletar mais dados, de outras fontes.  
-Sim! O Imperador esteve presente quando estava realizando o autodiagnostico, estava muito preocupado, ele tem muito apreço por você.  
Demerzel sorriu levemente – Também tenho muito apreço por ele, o Imperador é um daqueles humanos especiais do qual lhe falei, apesar de às vezes dificultar tanto meu trabalho. – falou com um ar divertido - Falando nisso, tenho que acalma-lo. Já estou dispensado Doutor?  
-Sim Primeiro Ministro, o senhor já está de alta.  
O doutor Uky fazia parte de um grupo muito seleto, ele era um dos poucos roboticistas que restavam na Galáxia. Com a proibição de robôs nos planetas dos Colonizadores terrestres e com o declínio da sociedade Espacial essa profissão acabou desaparecendo, mas não se extinguiu totalmente. Na época do grande declínio o Robo Dannel Olivaw conseguiu convencer alguns profissionais terrestres a favor de sua causa, esses se uniram secretamente criando um verdadeiro clã onde o conhecimento era passado para aprendizes que eram treinados desde a infância, essas crianças eram escolhidas entre aquelas que mais se destacavam intelectualmente, também passavam por um teste psicológico rigorosíssimo e finalmente eram avaliadas pelo próprio Dannel. Tudo isso acontecia sem o conhecimento delas em escolas especiais controladas por ele.  
Muito poucos conseguiam passar por essa rigorosa avaliação, o Doutor Uky tinha sido um deles, e agora enfrentava o maior desafio de sua carreira, ser responsável pelo próprio Dannel, ele não era o melhor roboticista da equipe, sabia disso, o único motivo dele ter sido incumbido dessa missão era o fato de que, na parte da sua vida não secreta, ele tinha se formado em medicina, e como medico poderia se infiltrado no palácio e ser designado como o responsável pela saúde do Primeiro Ministro.   
Apesar da falta de confiança do Doutor Uky em sua capacidade de lidar com essa nova situação, Dannel confiava totalmente nele, tinha ciência de seu conhecimento técnico e de sua importância, durante muito tempo ele foi um dos responsáveis pelo projeto D.O.R.S. apenas tendo que abandonar seu posto devido à necessidade de ter alguém confiável no palácio, também tinha sido responsável pelo aperfeiçoamento do sistema de mascaramento que produzia falsos resultados em maquinas de diagnóstico de imagem.


	3. Reflexões

Dannel andava por um longo corredor ricamente decorado com obras de arte derivadas de várias partes da Galáxia, não cansava de admira-las, elas representavam uma das várias facetas da mente humana que ele tanto estimava, porem hoje ele não estava realmente apreciando-as, seus pensamentos estavam concentrados em uma profunda reflexão. Ponderava sobre o que o tinha levado a assumir tamanho risco ao envergar o manto de Primeiro Ministro sob a falsa alcunha de Eto Demerzel.  
Os últimos imperadores haviam sido um fiasco total, auxiliados por Primeiros Ministros egocêntricos que colocavam seus próprios interesses acima do Império e de seus cidadãos. O Pai de Cleon I, o Imperador Stanel VI tinha sido o pior deles. Com um falso pretexto de livrar a Galáxia da corrupção Ele e seu Primeiro Ministro espalharam o terror levando o Império Galáctico à beira de uma terrível guerra civil. Em meio a essa turbulência foi decidido que uma intervenção direta seria necessária. Através de membros já infiltrados no palácio Dannel conseguiu ingressar, inicialmente como um dos assessores do Gabinete de Segurança, a partir daí ele galgou cada vez mais posições. Nos últimos anos do reinado do Pai de Cleon havia alcançado o cargo de Chefe de Gabinete Real, nesse período, aproveitou para se aproximar do Príncipe com a intenção de incutir em sua mente uma simpatia por Demerzel, não foi necessário, Cleon I se identificou rapidamente com ele, o garoto era carente, o pai não lhe dava a mínima e quando o visitava, ondas mentais pouco dignas invadiam sua mente. Dannel teve muito trabalho para livrar o menino das garras dele aumentando receios e inibições na mente do Imperador.   
Com o tempo o jovem príncipe foi se aproximando cada vez mais de Demerzel, este tornou seu confidente e conselheiro e com isso foi possível para Dannel influenciar positivamente Clen I, diminuindo consideravelmente os exemplos negativos impregnados na mente do garoto. Quando o pai de Cleon morreu, o jovem príncipe então com 22 anos assumiu o trono e Demerzel, o cargo de Primeiro Ministro. Muitos, que almejavam tal posto não gostaram e algumas tentativas de atentado contra sua vida tiveram que ser evitadas.  
Nessa posição Dannel enfrentava a difícil missão de adequar as decisões de Primeiro Ministro com as Leis da Robótica. Afinal como tomar decisões que iriam prejudicar humanos sendo que a primeira lei dizia que “um robô não podia ferir um ser humano ou, por inação, permitir que eles sofressem algum mal” ou como negar-se a acatar decisões de outrem sendo que a segunda lei martelava em sua mente afirmando que “um robô devia obedecer às ordens que lhe fossem dadas por seres humanos exceto nos casos em que tais ordens entrassem em conflito com a Primeira Lei” e ainda havia a situação do risco iminente de ser desmascarado e todas as consequências geradas por esse evento constantemente apitando em seu cérebro positônico com a terceira lei, “um robô devia proteger sua própria existência desde que tal proteção não entrasse em conflito com a Primeira ou Segunda Leis”.  
Por sorte ele e Giskard, a mais de 19.000 anos atrás, tinham elaborado juntos a chamada Lei Zero, que afirmava que “um robô não podia causar mal à humanidade ou, por omissão, permitir que a humanidade sofresse algum mal.” Acima de todas as outras, essa lei, era o porto seguro para as decisões tomadas pelo Primeiro Ministro, a humanidade era mais importante que o indivíduo, a Lei Zero trazia estabilidade para seu cérebro positônico, mas não eliminava totalmente a ação das outras leis e uma profunda angustia o dominava quando era necessário tomar decisões que ajudariam a humanidade como um todo mas prejudicaria pessoas ou grupos específicos, afinal o conceito de humanidade era muito abstrato enquanto o indivíduo era palpável, por isso, tudo deveria ser muito bem analisado para que as decisões fossem o mais neutra possíveis, afim de frear a crescente queda do Império Galáctico prejudicando a menor quantidade de pessoas possíveis.   
Lidar com essa situação não era de todo novidade para Dannel, nesses, mais de, 19.000 anos de existência de alguma forma ele sempre agiu como uma poderosa fonte de influência para a humanidade, patrocinando instituições de ensino e pesquisa, incutindo ideias, movendo pequenos fios mentais na mente de humanos de grande poder e influência responsáveis por grandes reviravoltas na história, e muitas vezes ele teve que intervir diretamente, no centro do poder, como agora, mas nunca com tamanha complexidade. O Império havia se tornado uma enorme máquina burocrática formada por bilhões de mundos com Trantor sendo um imenso planeta administrativo. Essa complexidade toda fazia o cargo de Primeiro Ministro ser um enorme fardo para Dannel e agora mais essa situação. Tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo mas primeiro tinha que acalmar o imperador.  
Parou em frente a porta que levava ao Gabinete Imperial, ajeitou sua roupa e respirou fundo – Vamos lá... - murmurou abrindo a porta.


	4. Cleon

Cleon I lia alguns relatórios quando ouviu a tranca da porta abrir e sentiu uma grande alegria, ele sabia quem era. Apenas o Eto Demerzel podia entrar sem ser anunciado, qualquer outro teria sido barrado no corredor de acesso ao gabinete.  
Levantou-se imediatamente e foi em direção ao Primeiro Ministro.  
\- Demerzel, já se sente melhor, havia pedido para o Doutor Uky me avisar assim que recebesse alta.  
\- Creio que não houve tempo Senhor, vim da ala hospitalar direto para o seu gabinete.  
-Sim, entendo, e como você está? Você deu um susto e tanto em todos nós...  
-Bem, sobre isso eu gostaria de pedir minhas desculpas, acabei estragando a comemoração de cinco anos de reinado...  
-Não é necessário se desculpar, já estava cansado de toda aquela gente. No momento o que me preocupa é você. O que aconteceu Demerzel? E não me venha com aquela desculpa do Doutro Uky que foi apenas uma queda de pressão, mão trate seu Imperador como uma criança que deve ser protegida de tudo, eu quero a verdade.  
Dermezel engoliu seco. A ordem de Cleon tinha sido tão veemente que a Segunda Lei verberava em seu cérebro positrônico. Resolveu contar a verdade, pelo menos parte dela.  
-Realmente não foi uma queda de pressão.  
-Aha! Sabia... - Cleon encarava Demerzel – E o que é então? É algo grave?  
Demerzel desviou os olhos. – Talvez...  
Cleon não esperou Demerzel terminar a frase e emendou com a voz meio tremula – Você pode morrer?  
Demerzel reparou tarde demais que a conversa tinha sido iniciada da forma incorreta e que isso tinha provocado níveis alarmantes de angustia no Imperador. Tinha que desfazer a confusão.  
-Na verdade Senhor a minha saúde está boa, o Doutor Uky fez uma série de exames e nada de anormal foi apontado.  
-E o que foi aquilo na recepção Demerzel? Aquilo não parecia algo vindo de alguém que não tem nada.  
-Tem razão, realmente durante o evento eu fui acometido de uma dor lancinante que acabou me deixando inconsciente...  
-Então...!?  
-Creio Senhor, que isso foi um ataque deliberado.  
Cleon ficou consternado. – Como!? Um atentado contra a vida de meu Primeiro Ministro!?Na comemoração de cinco anos de reinado!? Foi veneno? Você tem algum suspeito? – disparou.  
-Não foi veneno, me parece que esse ataque envolve alguma tecnologia desconhecida. Tenho um suspeito, mas preciso investigar mais a fundo, por enquanto não possuo nada concreto, apenas desconfiança.  
-Posso saber quem é o alvo de suas suspeitas?  
-O homem que conversava com o Senhor quando me chamou.  
-Você está ficando paranoico, aquele simpático homem, o que leva a desconfiar dele.  
-Eu não o conheço Senhor...  
-Você não pode conhecer todo mundo.  
-Pelo contrário Imperador, toda a lista de convidados, pessoal da imprensa e funcionários terceirizados ou internos passa por mim e pelo pessoal da segurança, tudo é averiguado antes que a presença da pessoa seja permitida na festa ou recepção.  
-Você já verificou se ele estava na lista.  
-Ainda não houve tempo, como disse vim direto da enfermaria.  
-Mas então Demerzel- falou impaciente – como você pode saber que ele não é um dos convidados? São muitas pessoas, ainda mais para um evento como aquele.  
-Bem, eu sei que ele não fazia parte da lista de convidados, mas fora isso há mais um fato que aumentam as minhas suspeitas.  
-Qual?  
-Não consigo me lembrar do rosto dele.  
Cleon olhou com uma expressão de preocupação para o seu Primeiro Ministro, uma grande agonia tomou conta dele. Ele deve estar mesmo doente – pensou com tristeza.  
Foi até Demerzel, segurou em seus braços fazendo uma leve pressão.  
-Eu quero que se sente. – falou com delicadeza exagerada.  
Demerzel olhou compreendendo a situação. Não usava ajustes mentais em Cleon e não usaria agora, ele era inteligente e centrado o suficiente para compreender um argumento logico. Sentou-se e esperou. O imperador sentou em uma poltrona em frente a ele.  
O Primeiro Ministro ponderava se tinha sido um erro falar de suas suspeitas sem provas cabíveis aos humanos, mas a situação era alarmante e exigia movimentos rápidos. A voz de Cleon interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio.  
-Se você não se lembra do rosto dele, como sabe que ele não era um dos convidados.  
-Porque eu me lembro de tudo Imperador. Lembro-me da conversa que tive, me lembro do Senhor me chamando, me lembro de olhar para aquele homem e pensar que eu não o conhecia, lembro-me dele olhando para mim e depois apenas uma dor terrível, mas não consigo me lembrar de seu rosto.  
-Mas isso pode ser consequência do seu surto. – ponderou Cleon.  
-Sim pode, por isso, por enquanto, é apenas suspeita, preciso investigar mais a fundo, só entrei nesses pormenores porque o Senhor insistiu.  
-Sim entendo. Mas quero que além da investigação você cuide da sua saúde, uma bateria completa de exames.  
-Sim Senhor. – Demerzel falou demonstrando um pouco de desanimo. – Mas antes de ir gostaria que o Senhor ajudasse em minha investigação.  
-O que posso fazer!?  
-Preciso que me descreva o indivíduo e o que conversava com o Senhor durante o ocorrido.  
Cleon se concentrou.  
-Conversávamos sobre suas fazendas e a beleza de seu planeta natal.  
-Disse qual era o planeta?  
Cleon pensou um pouco antes de responder - Era um nome bem bobo, lembro que tive vontade de rir quando ele disse. Era algo como Solo...Barro...não espera...era Terra, isso mesmo, e que ele possuía um grande satélite chamado Lua, o que não é grande coisa porque a maioria dos planetas que ouvi falar chamam seus satélites de lua até Trantor tem um pedrisco com esse nome. Ele também disse que você provavelmente conhecia o...  
-Está tudo bem Demerzel!? – perguntou preocupado. – Parece que isso o deixou perturbado.  
-Apenas lembranças, – respondeu prontamente, se recompondo – realmente eu já estive nesse planeta, na minha infância.  
-Há então você já foi criança! – Cleon falou com ar divertido.   
-De certa forma sim. – Respondeu com um sorriso perturbado.  
-Ele disse que o conhecia muito bem, então eu o chamei para participar da conversa, achando que ele era um antigo amigo seu. Mas você afirmou que nunca o tinha visto. – Disse preocupado - Agora que estou lhe contando o teor da nossa conversa, percebo que pode ser que suas suspeitas não sejam tão infundadas, ele só falava de você.  
-Ele falou mais alguma coisa?  
-Não! Depois que você passou mal eu não o vi mais.  
-E como ele era Senhor?  
O Imperador ficou pensativo por um tempo e depois olhou assustado para Demerzel.  
-Eu não consigo me lembrar, é como se na minha mente, no lugar de seu rosto houvesse apenas uma mancha fora de foco.  
O Primeiro Ministro engoliu seco. – Exatamente o que ocorre comigo.  
Cleon se levantou e começou a andar de forma agitada esbravejando.  
-Como é possível? Como ele não foi parado pela guarda? Como ele conseguiu entrar sem ser convidado?  
-Creio Senhor, que ele usou nos guardas a mesma técnica que atingiu nos dois.  
-Sim, mas ele penetrou na festa, se aproximou de mim e atacou você Demerzel, ele poderia ter te matado.  
-Ele poderia ter Lhe matado Senhor.  
Cleon ficou lívido, até aquele momento não havia pensado nessa possibilidade.  
-Não se preocupe Senhor, vou investigar mais afundo e descobrir quem é esse indivíduo.  
-Faça isso Demerzel, e quero ser informado de tudo, não me poupe de nada nessa investigação.  
-Sim Senhor. – e se retirou.  
Cleon ficou aturdido pensando na gravidade daquela situação.


	5. Investigação

Dannel saiu da sala mais aturdido que o próprio Imperador, esse homem, ou seja lá o que for, sabia muito sobre ele, em contra partida ele não sabia nada sobre esse ser. Não estava acostumado com isso, a falta de informação o deixava alarmado.   
Depois da reunião foi direto ao seu gabinete, passou por alguns funcionários que faziam parte da sua equipe, mas não se deteve, entrou nas dependências de seu escritório já falando - Elijah Baley 4.9.5.3 – A mesa se abril revelando uma poderosa interface. Sentou-se na cadeira e uma tela virtual apareceu diante dele. Acessou o sistema de vigilância. Buscou as gravações de minutos anteriores ao incidente, o Imperador conversava com o tal homem, mas seu rosto estava encoberto por Cleon devido ao posicionamento da câmera, acionou o sistema 3D e usando as mãos como guia manipulou a imagem até conseguir um ângulo perfeito. Prendeu a respiração, não havia rosto, apenas um borrão fora de foco.  
Isso confirma que ele pode afetar tanto o orgânico como o sintético. – Pensou.  
Ligou o áudio e ouviu a conversa, exatamente o que o Imperador havia dito. Deixou seguir a gravação e assistiu seu ataque súbito, fazendo uma careta de reprovação. Voltou um pouco. Algo chamou sua atenção, no exato momento em que tinha o ataque o homem mexia em um colar com um grande pingente. - Sincronia... – falou consigo mesmo.  
Aproximou a imagem do pingente, consistia de dois arcos, um dentro do outro, o menor possuía uma pedra azul e era ligado ao maior através de uma série de raios finíssimos, abril outra tela com a leitura do scaner, esse mostrava a imagem da câmera decupada em uma serie de cores, cada uma com uma leitura técnica como o raio X, infravermelho, entre outras. Todas sofriam a mesma interferência, no lugar onde o homem estava havia um vácuo sem leitura.  
Deixou a gravação seguir. Quando começou a comoção por causa de seu mal estar o homem foi embora, Dannel foi seguindo-o por uma série de câmeras de segurança até as dependências externas.   
-As câmeras do jardim – sorriu.  
As câmeras do jardim faziam parte de um sistema independente, devido à grande área que deviam vigiar sua resolução era maior e mesmo a câmera mais afastada teria uma imagem nítida da entrada da recepção. Talvez o alcance de distorção fosse limitado.  
Primeira câmera mais próxima, nada. Segunda, nada, terceira o mesmo. Aa frustração ia tomando conta de Dannel, na quinta câmera a mais de três mil metros de distância da entrada uma imagem sem interferência.  
-Ai esta você... - disse sorrindo.  
Aproximou a imagem o máximo possível, quando a imagem ajustou a nitidez ficou em choque.  
Nunca havia sentido tamanha confusão de sentimentos, o principal era raiva, algo que nunca havia experimentado, a explosão de sensações em seu cérebro positronico era tamanha que refletia em seu corpo, ele tremia, suas mãos se serraram com tamanha força que as unhas machucaram sua palma, o sistema de lubrificação de seus olhos desregularam, e sua visão ficou turva. Inclinou-se para frente, baixou a cabeça e tentou regular suas funções, tinha que se acalmar, seja lá o que fosse esse ser, ele não era humano, e se não era humano ele ia pagar por estar brincando forma.  
Na imagem da tela aparecia a face de Elijah Baley olhando direto para a câmera e sorrindo.


	6. Reunião

-Então esse é o nosso homem – falou Finger.  
Dannel, Finger e o Dr. Uky estavam reunidos para discutir a situação nas antigas fundações palacianas, um local que nem sequer aparecia na planta oficial do palácio, o lugar era sujo e mal iluminado, mas ali eles poderiam falar abertamente, sem que Dannel precisasse se desgastar levantando barreiras mentais.  
-Não – respondeu Dannel.  
Todos eles traziam consigo um computador de mão com o relatório do que haviam descoberto.  
-Quando eu o vi na festa, junto ao imperador, ele não tinha esse rosto.  
-Mas esse dado foi apagado de sua memória, como pode saber que esse não era o rosto dele? – Perguntou o Dr. Uky.  
-Porque esse rosto eu conheço, ele pertenceu a alguém por quem tenho muito apreço, falecido a mais de 19.000 anos.  
Uky e Finger ficaram estáticos, Finger foi o primeiro a sair do estado de catatônico perguntando. – Mas como ele conseguiu essa informação!?  
-Ai é que esta, eu não sei. Ele sabe da Terra e sobre a Base Lunar, sabe quem eu sou e o que sou, e o que mais me deixa preocupado é que ele tem pleno conhecimento sobre minha vida pessoal, mesmo que ele tivesse invadido os computadores da Base Lunar, ele não teria acesso a isso...– Dannel estava consternado, andava e gesticulava enquanto falava, o que deixou o Dr. Uky e Finger alarmados, nunca o haviam visto assim, o padrão era que os outros se descontrolassem enquanto ele permanecia calmo e racional.  
-Acho que tenho a resposta para isso. – Respondeu o Dr. Uky – Quando estava analisando o relatório de seu auto diagnostico descobri que dados específicos haviam sido deletados da sua memora por uma fonte externa.  
-Isso nós já sabemos! – Interrompeu Finger.  
-Sim, mas veja junto com esse pequeno desvio que indicava a ordem de exclusão de informações, havia outro indicando a cópia de conteúdo.  
-Está me dizendo Dr. Uky, que fizeram um download de minhas memorias?!  
-Mas isso é impossível Doutor, Dannel tem quase 20.000 anos de existência, são bilhões de yottabyte de informação, mesmo com a rede mais potente essa transferência levaria muito tempo.  
-Sete meses, dez dias, três horas, quinze minutos e trinta e cinco segundos. – respondeu Dannel.  
-Sim eu sei, mas os dados não mentem. Creio que essa transferência súbita de dados foi o que causou a dor que você sentiu e que provocou a sua inconsciência.  
Dannel ficou pensativo, o que estava acontecendo o deixava totalmente sem chão, ele não conseguia se defender do que não conhecia, esse indivíduo tinha total controle sobre ele. O pigarrear do Dr Uky tirou Dannel de sua reflexão.  
-Há mais uma coisa Dannel. – Dr Uky falava com tristeza – Ele não apenas fez um download de suas memorias como também fez um upload.  
-Quer dizer que ele inseriu uma programação nova em meu cérebro! Mas meus sistemas de segurança não detectam nada!  
-É um programa fugidio, desconhecido, diferente de tudo que eu já vi.  
-O que ele faz Doutor?  
-Ainda não sei, mas estou fazendo de tudo para descobrir.  
Uma atmosfera pesada pairava sobre a reunião.  
Dannel não se deixou abater, isso só significava que a necessidade de encontrar essa criatura se tornava mais imprescindível.  
-Finger. Descobriu como nosso penetra entrou na festa?  
Finger foi despertado do choque pela pergunta de Dannel. – Sim Senhor, encontramos o corpo do Regente de Trust no hotel em que estava hospedado, ele foi destroçado, a necropsia revelou que ele havia sido morto horas antes, mas o registro de convidado foi feito e as câmeras mostram sua chegada na Recepção. Procuramos o responsável pela morte do Regente nas câmeras do hotel, elas registram somente a entrada de um camareiro no quarto do regente, mas não a saída, mas tarde encontramos o corpo do funcionário do hotel no freezer da cozinha...  
-Posso adivinhar que ele foi morto algumas horas antes.  
-Sim! Esse homem está deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passa.  
-Como ele consegue mudar de forma? – Dr. Uky perguntou intrigado.  
Dannel respondeu pesaroso.  
-Creio que não estamos lidando com um humano, senhores.  
-Um outro robô?! – Perguntou Dr Uky.  
-Talvez, ou talvez algo mais perigoso, algo alienígena, com uma tecnologia superior a nossa e poderes de se Metamorfosear ou algo que permita isso, quando detectei levemente sua mente na recepção, deparei com algo que nunca tinha sentido.  
-Dannel a outra questão. – Ponderou Uky - Além dos motivos óbvios do porque precisamos capturar esse “homem”, há outro menos evidente. A tecnologia que ele emprega, ou seja lá o que for, está muito a nossa frente, se conseguirmos nos apossar dela talvez ela traga a solução para o problema de miniaturização de seu cérebro.


	7. Argamenon

Dannel estava em seu apartamento pessoal, dentro das dependências do Palácio, ele ficava próximo aos aposentos do Imperador, era amplo com uma decoração minimalista, destoando do estilo rococó que imperava no Império naqueles tempos.  
Depois da fatídica reunião, onde apenas mais problemas haviam sido apresentados e nenhuma possibilidade de ação foi encontrada ele decidiu voltar para o seus aposentos. Tomou um banho, afinal havia se sujado todo naquele local imundo, vestiu uma roupa informal, pegou uma bebida gelada. Ele não precisava, mas a sensação ajudava os seus fluxos positronicos, sentou no sofá e ligou o visor. Estava passando um programa estranho em que dois rapazes vasculhavam as antigas fundações de Trantor atrás de um monstro que atacava as pessoas.  
Olhava para o visor mais não registrava nada. Desde a reunião seu cérebro estava em um estado de torpor, nunca se sentira tão cansado, sempre tinha a solução para todos os problemas imperiais, mas agora que o problema era dele, nada vinha a sua mente. Olhou para a mesa e viu uma serie de cartões de relatório esperando sua análise, suspirou. Os preparativos para a recepção tinham tomado tanto seu tempo que relatórios, tanto imperiais quanto pessoais haviam ficado de lado.  
Pegou o Datapad e começou a lê-los. Os primeiros eram só informes de rotina sobre as escolas, pesquisas, fabricas, Gaia, Helicon, entre outros. Porem um deles chamou sua atenção. Relatava a destruição de uma nave de suprimentos que viajava com destino a Lua. O relatório apontava o ocorrido como, um acidente causado por uma falha no reator de salto. Acessou as estatísticas, esse tipo de acidente era muito raro. O último incidente foi registrado havia mais de 500 anos com um cargueiro classe M chamado Argamenon.   
Teve um pouco de trabalho para acessar o relatório, afinal fazia muito tempo, era quase um milagre que ele ainda estivesse on-line. O relatório informava que o motor havia explodido, devido à mesma falha que a nave de suprimentos, mas como essa era gigante a ponte se manteve intacta, e parte da nave ficou à deriva, quando o resgate chegou, encontrou uma cena digna de filme de terror, toda a tripulação estava morta, o vídeo anexo mostravam cadáveres destroçados para todo lado, o relatório terminava sem nenhuma conclusão para o caso.   
Dannel sentiu um mal estar, mesmo sabendo que o incidente havia ocorrido há tanto tempo, saber que seres humanos tinham morrido de forma tão brutal causava desconforto em seus circuitos postônicos. Obrigou-se a recuperar prontamente, não havia tempo para isso.   
Tinha uma ligação ali, ele sabia. A nave de suprimentos, o incidente há 500 anos e esse Metamorfo. Finger havia dito que o corpo do Regente de Trust tinha sido encontrado destroçado, abriu o relatório e comparou as imagens junto aos informes da necropsia, mesmo modo operante, mesmas marcas, a mesma brutalidade. A nave de suprimentos era muito pequena e foi totalmente destruída na explosão, mas ela era pilotada por Andrel, um dos muitos robôs humaniformes que trabalhavam com ele. Se esse Metamorfo era o responsável pela destruição da nave, isso explicava como ele sabia sobre a base lunar e sobre a Terra.   
Todos que tinham conhecimento sobre Dannel, possuíam sistemas de segurança implantados, de modo a que se capturado um humano, mesmo sob tortura ou sob sonda psíquica não poderia falar nada sobre o que sabia e no caso de um robô ser detido e descoberto, um sistema de nano destruição, desintegrava-o sem deixar vestígio. Mais nenhum desses métodos eram suficientes para deter esse indivíduo, afinal ele tinha burlado o próprio sistema defensivo de Dannel com muita facilidade.  
O sinal de chamada soou e Dannel liberou a entrada para Finger. Ele entrou fazendo um sinal para que Dannel bloqueasse qualquer aproximação. Dannel entendeu prontamente e criou um campo mental que impediria a aproximação de qualquer um, para que a privacidade da conversa fosse mantida.  
Leonard Finger era um humano, assim como o Dr. Uky, tinha cerca de 30 anos, sendo um dos mais jovens a assumir a chefia da segurança no palácio, era alto e bem afeiçoado com cabelos pretos longos, como ditava a moda em Trantor. Conheceu Demerzel/Dannel Quando era um jovem cadete. Durante uma missão de treinamento a nave em que estava foi atacada e abatida por piratas. Único a sobreviver ele foi capturado e escravizado. Dannel, então trabalhava no gabinete da segurança quando foi enviado como observador durante a incursão que objetivava por fim aquele grupo que estava espalhando o terror na orla exterior. Durante a invasão de uma das bases Dannel encontrou o garoto quase morto no dormitório de um dos comandantes piratas e o encaminhou para cuidados médicos, mas tarde ficou sabendo que a tripulação estava hostilizando o jovem oficial. A tropa responsável pela incursão pertencia a um planeta com costumes ortodoxos e as circunstancias em que o garoto foi encontrado havia se espalhado pela nave como rastro de pólvora. Dannel tentou intervir com o oficial responsável, mas esse era tão ignorante quanto à tripulação.  
Devido a esses fatos decidiu conversar com o garoto para tentar animá-lo. Quando chegou a porta do dormitório sentiu um pico muito forte de desespero vindo do recinto e percebendo a urgência entrou sem se anunciar. Encontrou Finger já com um desintegrador apontado para a própria cabeça pronto para atirar. Precisou usar toda a sua capacidade mental para travar a ação e precisou de muita conversa para acalmar o garoto e fazê-lo desistir de vez daquela ideia. A partir daí, Finger começou a trabalhar como ajudante de Demerzel que depois de um tempo acabou contando a ele sua verdadeira identidade. Doze anos depois Dannel era Primeiro Ministro e Leonard Finger era o chefe da segurança.   
-Novidades?!  
-Sim senhor. – Disse entregando um cartão de Datapad a Dannel. - Assim que voltei ao meu gabinete recebi um relatório atualizado. Seguimos todos os paços do Regente de Trust pela festa, até ele entrar no pessoal e não mais sair.  
-Ele provavelmente, assumiu outra forma.  
-É o que presumimos.  
-Comparamos as imagens de quem entrou e quem saiu do pessoal durante a festa e descobrimos esse homem. Ele não possui registro na lista de convidados ou funcionários, seguimos todos os seus passos e meia hora depois a interferência começou.  
-Descobriu de quem é esse rosto.  
-De um turista do setor Magma.  
-Magma é o setor em que a nave de suprimentos foi destruída. – Dannel falou pensativo.   
-Como Senhor?  
-Desculpe Finger, também tenho novidades. – e contou tudo que havia descoberto.  
-Só não entendo o porquê de ele ter tomado tanto cuido em esconder a sua forma, se isso não faz a menor diferença para ele. – observou Dannel  
-Creio Senhor, que a intenção dele não era se ocultar e sim chamar sua atenção.  
-Pode ser que esteja certo. Talvez seja apenas uma demonstração de poder. Ele está querendo brincar comigo.  
-Se eu encontra-lo, não vou deixar sobrar nada.   
-Finger, não quero que faça nenhuma besteira, se souber alguma coisa me avise imediatamente. Não quero que tome nenhuma ação precipitada. – Ponderou Dannel. Ele sabia o que significava para Finger. Devido a toda a sua história a lealdade dele para com Dannel era total, a ponto de, quando jovem, se envolver em brigas na academia com aqueles que faziam piadas com relação aos hábitos reclusos de Demerzel.  
-Mais alguma informação?  
-Sim monitoramos o veículo que utilizou depois da saída do palácio, mas perdemos seu rastro no túnel Jersey, pois o sistema de vigilância não está funcionando.  
-Não conseguiram voltar a rastreá-lo na saída.  
-Não, o veículo não saiu do túnel.  
-Será que ele consegue estender sua camuflagem ao veículo.  
-Não creio senhor, usamos a mesma técnica do pessoal e não houve discrepância, descobrimos que o túnel possui saídas de serviço e emergência, estou organizando uma equipe para vasculhar essas áreas.  
-Leve a maior quantidade de soldados que conseguir, utilize equipes grandes e bem armadas, no mínimo dez homens por equipe. Não quero correr o risco de perder ninguém lá embaixo. Se esse Metamorfo é o mesmo ser que atacou o cargueiro Argamenon todo cuidado é pouco.   
-Sim Senhor! – Respondeu Finger com um tom de magoa por Dannel estar se intrometendo em seu departamento e se retirou.


	8. Proposta a Cleon

Já era noite quando Cleon foi ao apartamento de Demerzel, o seu Primeiro Ministro estava sumido o dia inteiro e nem sequer se dignou avisa-lo do por que. Isso o deixava furioso, e ao mesmo tempo preocupado devido aos últimos eventos. Entrou sem se anunciar. E o que viu o deixou chocado.  
Encontrou Demerzel sentado no sofá com uma Datapad nas mãos, vestido chinelos, com uma bermuda verde com motivos florais e uma camiseta com estampas geométricas de varia cores. Essa visão o fez esquecer até a razão da sua visita.  
Demerzel, sem grassa, levantou assim que Cleon entrou. – Senhor.  
\- Demerzel, até eu sei que não se deve misturar estampas diferentes. Você deveria fazer uso dos consultores de moda do palácio.  
Demerzel totalmente sem jeito, falou. – Se o Senhor puder esperar um instante posso colocar a vestimenta oficial em cinco minutos.  
-Não, pode permanecer assim, afinal esse apartamento é seu. Só não entendo como você pode ser tão centrado com relação a sua mobília e ao mesmo tempo tão sem noção na hora de se vestir.  
-Combinação nunca foi meu forte Senhor... Mas em que posso servi-lo?  
Cleon se lembrou dos motivos que o haviam levado a procurar o seu Primeiro Ministro e sua ira voltou instantaneamente.  
-Você sumiu o dia inteiro Demerzel. Mandei três assessores procura-lo e eles não conseguiram te achar. Agora eu chego aqui e te encontro numa boa, assistindo o visor. –Falava com um ar de indignação.  
-Desculpe Senhor, estava lendo alguns relatórios e investigando junto com o Chefe da Segurança sobre o estranho homem da festa.  
-Entendo. –Cleon ficou interessado imediatamente - Então alguma novidade?  
-Sim Senhor.  
Demerzel informou os principais pontos para Cleon que prestava atenção em tudo ficando cada vez mais preocupado.  
-Quer dizer, que estamos enfrentando um homicida, capaz de alterar sua forma e de afetar mentes e equipamentos eletrônicos.  
-Sim Senhor, resumiu perfeitamente bem.  
-E você acha que ele faz isso usando algum tipo de tecnologia?  
-Pode ser, mas acho que talvez ele não seja humano, talvez seja alienígena.  
-Alienígena? Essa palavra eu não conheço. O que é isso? Um animal?  
-Bem! Nos primórdios, quando a humanidade ainda não havia se espalhado pela Galáxia e apenas alguns poucos mundos tinham sido colonizados, havia o receio constante de encontrar outra raça inteligente, totalmente diferente da humana. Um competidor direto. Creio que esse homem seja algo do gênero.  
Cleon deu uma gargalhada. – Haaa Demerzel, onde você ouviu isso. Humanos em poucos mundos... Nossos cientistas afirmam que a humanidade surgiu em milhares de mundos diferentes ao mesmo tempo, apenas os biólogos defendem a ideia de uma origem comum, mas nunca acharam o tal planeta mãe sonhado por eles, e a humanidade está tão espalhada pela Galáxia que seria impossível outra raça surgir do nada e se surgisse, seria humana, como em todos os outros planetas. Ele deve ser um gênio maluco.  
-Seja como for, a situação é grave. – Ponderou Demerzel – Com as capacidades que esse “homem” apresenta ele possui livre acesso ao palácio, sem que possamos fazer nada.  
O ânimo de Cleon murchou imediatamente – Poderíamos criar dispositivos de segurança ou um sistema de senha e contra senha.  
-Mesmo que fizéssemos algo do gênero ele já demonstrou ser capas de manipular mentes e equipamentos eletrônicos, não haveria garantia de sucesso. Creio Senhor, que para sua segurança deveremos tira-lo do palácio e lhe enviar para um local seguro.  
-Mais, mais Demerzel...- gaguejou – ele já esteve próximo o suficiente de mim na festa, ele poderia ter me matado lá se assim desejasse.  
-Não é bem assim Senhor, na festa ele estava cercado de guardas, se tentasse algo contra o Senhor estaria cercado, pois todas as saídas seriam lacradas imediatamente.  
-Mas ele poderia ter me atacado da mesma forma que atacou você, de modo que todos os convidados pensassem que eu tive um mal-estar.  
-Sim mais eu sou só o Primeiro Ministro. Se algo do gênero ocorresse ao Senhor Imperador, devido a sua importância e ao histórico das variadas e criativas tentativas de assassinato que seus antecessores enfrentaram, as saídas seriam lacradas, as identidades confirmadas e todos os presentes seriam interrogados. Esse é o protocolo oficial de segurança.  
-Importância... – o Imperador se deixou cair no sofá desanimado -... falsa importância...  
-Como assim Senhor.  
-Acha que eu sou burro Demerzel? – falou amargamente – Eu sou apenas um figurante, uma peça decorativa do império, não decido nada e não mando em nada, o verdadeiro poder está em suas mãos. Somasse a isso que você é livre para ir e vir, pode sair do palácio quando quer, pode fazer o que deseja, eu sou como um pássaro preso em uma gaiola de ouro. Tenho que fazes tudo o que mandam, minha vida é uma sucessão de protocolos...  
Uma profunda tristeza inundava a mente do Imperador enquanto falava, alarmando Demerzel. Sentando na frente de Cleon falou francamente.  
-Não é bem assim Senhor, veja o verdadeiro poder está nas suas e não nas minhas. Nesse exato momento, se for seu desejo, o Senhor pode ordenar minha exoneração e até minha execução. – Cleon fez uma careta – A segurança e os protocolos que existem, são necessários devido a importância que o Senhor tem para o Império, o Imperador é a figura que mantem todos unidos em um único objetivo, impedindo que os planetas guerreiem entre si levando milhões a morte. Se eu morresse agora, nada demais aconteceria – mentiu - mas se o Senhor morresse nesse momento a situação poderia se tornar tão caótica que mais de 19.000 anos de história poderiam ser jogados no bueiro. E Senhor, não queira nunca minha posição, as decisões que sou obrigado a tomar podem levar desespero a milhões. Isso não torna fácil dormir à noite. – Suspirou.   
-Nós sempre achamos que o outro está em melhor situação que nos, mas no fundo estamos enterrados no mesmo buraco.   
-Tem razão Senhor! Mas voltando ao foco, temos que planejar a sua retirada de Trantor.  
-Mas para onde eu iria.  
-Temos alguns planetas destinados a situações de emergência como esta. O Senhor seria enviado a um deles, com apenas um pequeno contingente, devido à situação de risco, apenas o mínimo de pessoas necessárias saberiam de seu paradeiro. A Imperatriz e o pequeno príncipe seriam enviados para outro planeta com a mesma função. Espalharemos a notícia de que o Senhor estará visitando diversos planetas de importância para o Império.  
-Mas eu não estarei visitando nada.  
-Estará sim. – Um de seus sósias assumiria esse dever, ele levara junto alguns ministros que se encarregaram de responder em nome do império. Pense nisso como umas ferias Senhor, no período em que estiver nesse planeta você será apenas Cleon, sem protocolos, sem recepções, sem obrigações...  
-Vou pensar nisso Demerzel. – Saiu pensativo.


	9. Finger

Durante os próximos quinze dias não houve novidades, a incursão nas saídas de emergência e manutenção do Túnel Hudson só encontraram o veículo abandonado e não deram em mais nada, Cleon estava relutante em seguir o protocolo de segurança, todavia Demerzel continuava com os preparativos e ainda tinha esperanças de convencer o Imperador sem utilizar nenhum tipo de subterfugio mental.  
Demerzel entrou em seu gabinete cumprimentando o pessoal da sua equipe, caminhou até sua sala parando estático junto à porta. Havia uma pequena caixa preta em sua mesa, isso não era o habitual. Não seguia os protocolos de segurança. Todas as encomendas eram enviadas para o correio do Palácio, lá ela passava por uma série de exames para garantir a segurança do objeto, só depois disso ela era liberada e deveria ser retirada pelo próprio destinatário. As encomendas e presentes enviados ao Imperador passavam por outro tipo de peneira, uma equipe era responsável por avalia-las e fazer uma triagem, um relatório com as imagens em 3D eram enviadas a Cleon, e se fosse de seu interesse poderia ficar com algumas delas, o restante era enviados para museus, universidades ou Leilões Reais onde os valores obtidos eram destinados a obras sociais ligadas ao palácio. Outra equipe era responsável pelo envio das correspondências de agradecimento.  
Demerzel voltou-se para um de seus assistentes e perguntou.  
-Guil. Alguém me procurou hoje.  
Guil sem jeito respondeu. – Desculpe Senhor, o Chefe da Segurança Finger esteve aqui bem cedo, disse que precisava conversar com o Senhor urgente, esperou um tempo na sua sala e depois foi embora apresado dizendo que tinha que resolver alguns problemas pendentes. Disse que para adiantar deixaria uma caixa que carregava em sua mesa, foi bem enfático em dizer que era de seu interesse.  
-Isso faz quanto tempo.  
-Cerca de uma hora.  
Demerzel entrou na sala, Finger deveria ter descoberto algo, mesmo assim scaneou o pacote só por precaução. Não era do feitio de Finger agir dessa maneira. A caixa era segura. Abriu e dentro dela havia um pequeno retângulo plástico preto fino e flexível, com cerca de quinze por dez milímetros. Quando pegou, sem entender, percebeu que estava húmido, – Sangue! – murmurou.  
Seu fluxo positronico ficou estático. Um mal estar tomou conta dele quando compreendeu que aquilo era um chip de identificação.   
Implantado logo ao nascimento o chip identificava todos os seres humanos da Galáxia, trazendo todos os seus dados. Pegou um leitor de identidade que mostrou os dados de Leonard Finger, seu equilíbrio foi afetado por um instante e ele deu um passo para traz, pegou a caixa de novo e olhou com mais cuidado, havia algo mais, um cartão com uma mensagem.  
“O jogo é de esconder”  
Saiu correndo da sala, indo direto ao imperador, primeiro tinha que garantir sua segurança. Entrou com tudo no Gabinete Imperial fazendo Cleon dar um pulo em sua cadeira.  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa Demerzel.  
-Tivemos uma violação na segurança Senhor. – Disse enquanto apertava o botão que acionava os alarmes do Palácio.  
A Guarda Real adentrou no recinto quase que imediatamente. Demerzel sondou a mente de cada um para garantir suas identidades.  
-Senhores, temos uma violação no código de segurança, alguém conseguiu invadir o Palácio, e vocês devem garantir a segurança de Vossa Excelência o Imperador Cleon I. Prestem muita atenção, o invasor em questão, possui uma tecnologia que lhe permite assumir a identidade de qualquer um, então nenhum de vocês deve abandonar seu posto e em hipótese alguma vocês devem permitir a entrada de alguém de fora. – Incutiu a ordem na mente dos membros da guarda com tanta veemência, que eles seriam capazes de atirar na própria mãe se ela insistisse em entrar no Gabinete Real. Separou outros membros da guarda e orientou-os quanto à segurança da Imperatriz e do jovem príncipe.  
Cleon olhava tudo com espanto, Demerzel se aproximou e falou para acalma-lo – Senhor Permaneça em seu gabinete, quando acabarmos de resolver o problema retorno com mais informações.  
Cleon apenas conseguiu balançar a cabeça tentando balbuciar uma pergunta, quando conseguiu falar algo inteligível, Demerzel já estava longe.  
Agora que o Imperador estava seguro Demerzel poderia cuidar da outra questão. Os membros da segurança encontraram-no no corredor.  
O Capitão da tropa disparou assim que viu Demerzel.  
-Senhor nós não conseguimos achar o Chefe de Segurança Fin...  
Demerzel interrompeu – Estou ciente senhores... – e os inteirou sobre o ocorrido.  
-Capitão organize uma busca minuciosa em todo o palácio, as equipes devem ter pelo menos três membros que devem se manter unidos, devem vasculhar tudo e devem se vigiar mutuamente, não sabemos se ele assumiu outra forma, também preciso que a equipe de vigilância siga os passos do impostor que entrou em minha sala, assim que houver alguma informação relevante, me informe, estarei em meu gabinete.  
Conforme o tempo ia passando a frustração de Dannel só ia aumentando, os passos do impostor haviam sido perdidos na multidão do refeitório e o verdadeiro Finger havia simplesmente evaporado do palácio. Nem sua percepção mental conseguia alcança-lo, isso só poderia significar duas coisas, ou ele estava inconsciente ou morto, e a segunda opção o angustiava terrivelmente. Ao espalhar sua percepção também constatou que não havia ninguém desconhecido na área do palácio, o intruso já devia estar longe há muito tempo ou sabia como mascarar sua presença.   
Enquanto tentava pensar para onde Finger poderia ter sido levado manipulava freneticamente o chip de identificação entre os dedos.   
O Capitão da Tropa havia entrado em seu gabinete e ele nem tinha percebido, quando reparou sua presença viu a cara de espanto que ele fazia, parou imediatamente. Essa situação estava o deixando descuidado e distraído, - pensou - além de não perceber a aproximação de um humano esse mesmo havia pegado ele manipulando um objeto com uma agilidade muito maior que a esperada.  
\- Alguma novidade Capitão.  
O Capitão foi despertado do seu estado de admiração. – Não Senhor, vasculhamos todo o Palácio e não encontramos nada.  
De repente uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. – Capitão, reúna alguns de seus homens, existem algumas dependências que estão fora das plantas oficiais, creio que encontraremos Finger lá.  
Demerzel ia à frente liderando o grupo, enquanto o Capitão argumentava desesperado. – Senhor Primeiro Ministro, não acho seguro o senhor se envolver em tal busca, podemos encontrar o impostor e se houver fogo cruzado o senhor pode vir a se ferir, é muito perigoso, temos que garantir sua segurança...  
\- Capitão... – falou Demerzel com muita ênfase –... Não se preocupe com a minha segurança, no momento achar Finger é mais importante, e eu sei me defender muito bem. – Disse mostrando o desintegrador que levava na cintura.  
O caminho que levava as fundações era intrincado e cheio de obstáculos, quando chegaram ao nível desejado o Capitão perguntou assustado. – Do que é feito esse chão?  
\- E de pedra e terra. – Respondeu o Primeiro Ministro.  
\- Quer dizer, o solo oficial do Planeta Trantor? – Perguntou espantado.  
\- Sim. – Respondeu sem paciência. – Qual o problema disso, os jardins do palácio e das diversas dependências possuem terra e pedras também.  
\- Desculpe Senhor, é que a terra dos jardins e as pedras são importadas, é quase surreal estar pisando no solo de Trantor... – disse com um olhar mistificado.   
Demerzel suspirou.  
A área em que estavam era um imenso pátio com grossas colunas de metal e concreto espalhadas que se juntavam em arcos no teto três metros acima, o assentamento do solo era irregular e as vezes o a chão se aproximava do teto a ponto de ser possível tocar a junção entre coluna e arco. De tempos em tempos algumas salas, possivelmente antigos depósitos apareciam, eram nelas que Demerzel tinha esperança de encontrar Finger.  
Enquanto vasculhavam as fundações o Capitão se admirava com a atitude do Primeiro Ministro, em sua mente ele tinha Demerzel como sendo um homem “fresco”, pronto a fugir deixando que outros lutassem por suas guerras, assim como a maioria do alto escalão. Mas aquela ideia havia se desfeito desde que ele assumira a responsabilidade de encontrar Finger.  
Depois de um longo tempo de busca visualizaram uma luz distante, o Capitão fez sinal para que todos permanecessem em silencio e distribuiu sua tropa para aumentar a eficiência da aproximação e de um possível confronto. Pensou em tentar convencer Demerzel mais uma vez a desistir de participar da invasão do possível cativeiro de Finger, mas desistiu assim que seus olhos encontraram os do Primeiro Ministro. Havia determinação ali e o Capitão tinha ciência de que nada que dissesse convenceria Demerzel do contrário.  
A aproximação foi tensa e vagarosa, o elemento surpresa deveria permanecer com eles. Quando haviam aproximado o suficiente as ações de aceleraram, um dos soldados arrombou a porta, enquanto outros adentraram com a arma em riste. Não houve confronto, mas a aura mental dos que entraram a frente alertaram Demerzel para o que viria. Entrou na sala empurrando educadamente alguns soldados e deparou com o corpo de Finger sobre uma mesa de madeira. Como nos outros casos o peito e abdômen estavam escancarados, os órgãos haviam sido transformados em uma massa disforme espalhada por todo o deposito, pernas, braços e cabeça estavam intactos. Era como se ele estivesse explodido de destro para fora. Na parede em frente escrita com sangue em letras garrafais o Metamorfo deixara um recado.  
“Dessa vez não...”  
A visão de um ser humano naquele estado já era impactante para Dannel, e a sensação era multiplicada pelo fato de ser o corpo de um amigo, ele nunca havia desejado ser um homem, mas naquele momento ele queria, simplesmente para ter a capacidade de chorar. A frase escrita na parede estampava o seu fracasso, dessa vez não havia chegado a tempo, não conseguira salvar Finger. Aproximou-se do corpo e com delicadeza fechou os olhos do cadáver que permaneciam abertos.  
\- Desculpe amigo, não consegui te proteger... – sussurrou.  
Pegou um pedaço de lona que havia no deposito e cobriu o corpo e com jeito pegou-o no colo.  
O Capitão muito emocionado tentou intervir quando percebeu o que Demerzel pretendia fazer.  
-Senhor, podemos enviar outro pessoal para recolher o corpo.  
-Não Capitão. Não vou deixar Finger nesse lugar mais nenhum minuto. –Falou quase em um sussurro.  
O Caminho de volta foi feito em total silencio, Demerzel ia à frente carregando o corpo sem vida de seu amigo, o Capitão seguia logo atrás junto aos outros soldados, o clima era de tristeza generalizada e revolta devido à forma brutal de como Finger foi morto. Demerzel levou o corpo o caminho todo até a ala medica ninguém ousou interrompe-lo. Quando depositou, com cuidado, o corpo sobre a maca. O Doutor Uky aproximou desesperado ao perceber as manchas de sangue espalhadas pela roupa de Demerzel.  
\- Primeiro Ministro o que aconteceu!?  
Não houve resposta, ele virou as costas e deixou o ambulatório em silencio indo direto aos seus aposentos. Assim que chegou, ligou para o Gabinete real e com uma voz quase robótica liberou os guardas. Desligou o videofone e se atirou na cama, suas roupas estavam todas sujas com o sangue de Finger, mas ele não ligava, sua mente estava totalmente entorpecida com o ocorrido. Nesses quase 20.000 anos de história havia convivido com milhares de seres humanos, alguns eram especiais. Não como Elijah. Mas havia afeição por eles e a perda de um desses amigos era sempre dolorida, infelizmente eles eram muito frágeis e suas vidas eram extremamente curtas para Dannel, mas até hoje nenhum deles havia morrido de forma tão brutal. Sempre havia o risco de, devido à natureza do serviço que empregavam um ou outro ser assassinado ou morrer durante uma batalha, mas não por culpa dele e não dessa forma. Esse sentimento de culpa e impotência o estava corroendo por dentro, afetando terrivelmente seu fluxo positronico, o jogando em um loop de lembranças da cena do crime e dos momentos passados com seu amigo.


	10. Impotencia

\- Demerzel?- o Imperador entrou gritando no apartamento – Você me deve um relatório... - parou imediatamente.  
Seu Primeiro Ministro estava deitado de costas com uma roupa toda suja de sangue encarando o teto de forma estática.  
Sua primeira reação foi ficar paralisado, em pânico, logo em seguida gritou pelos guardas que ficaram junto à porta, esse achando que o Primeiro Ministro tinha sido ferido, chamaram um médico. O doutor Uky chegou um tempo depois, acompanhada de sua assistente. Sabendo o que havia ocorrido, inteirou o Imperador da morte do chefe da segurança enquanto examinava Demerzel.  
\- O sangue na roupa do Primeiro Ministro Vossa Excelência é do Chefe de Segurança Finger e não do Primeiro Ministro.  
\- E porque ele está dessa forma Doutor, parece que não responde a nenhum estimulo.  
No desespero o Dr. Uky disse a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente - Bem Vossa Excelência, creio que o Primeiro Ministro possa ter abusado um pouco do álcool, ele e Finger eram amigos de longa data, e a forma como ele morreu deixaria qualquer um abalado.  
\- Bebida Doutor? Demerzel não põem uma gota de álcool na boca, só aquele suquinho gelado de que tanto gosta.  
\- Creio Imperador, que seja por isso que ele está nesse estado, pode deixar que eu e minha assistente cuidamos dele, assim que terminar lhe envio um relatório.  
\- Sim, mas cuide bem dele. Esse estado catatônico me preocupado. – Disse enquanto se retirava dos aposentos.  
Doutor Uky ficou aliviado com a saída do Imperador ele estava alarmado com a situação de Dannel, mas não podia deixar Cleon perceber.  
Com muita dificuldade o Doutor e sua assistente conseguiram sentar Dannel na cama, seu corpo estava inerte e sem resistência, o Dr. Uky retirou de seu bolso um pequeno aparelho que usou para medir o fluxo positronico de Dannel e suspirou um pouco mais aliviado, ainda havia esperança, pois, o cérebro não estava congelado, mas ao mesmo tempo o alarmava pois não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. - Ainda não é a hora certa... – Falou consigo mesmo.  
\- Eu devia ter segurado você na enfermaria quando te vi naquele estado. – Se lamentava enquanto prosseguia com os exames que não deram em nada.  
Em desespero segurou o rosto de Dannel entre suas mãos, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, ele deveria ser protegido desse tipo de falha pela Lei Zero. Falou com veemência. – Escute Dannel, o que aconteceu não é sua culpa, quem matou Finger foi aquele homem não você.  
As sobrancelhas de Dannel se arquearam um pouco dando um pouco de esperança ao Doutor. Ele continuou talvez assim ele conseguisse tira-lo daquele estado de torpor.  
\- Se você continuar nesse estado aquele homem permanecera ileso, solto pelo Império, sem você não podemos fazer nada contra ele...  
Dannel respondeu com a voz fraca e tremula. – Eu também não posso fazer nada Doutor, tudo que sei é inútil...  
\- Não fale assim, juntos encontraremos uma solução para essa situação...  
\- Eu não pude salvar Finger... - murmurou desalentado.  
\- Não havia o que fazer Dannel, Finger estava morto há horas, quando as buscas começaram, ele já estava morto, não havia possibilidade de resgate...  
\- Mas ele morreu porque o Metamorfo queria me atingir Doutor. – falava com um olhar vidrado, - Se ele não me conhecesse estaria vivo...  
\- Dannel se Finger não o conhecesse já estaria morto faz tempo... - Dannel franziu o cenho. - E se você desistir, outros sucumbirão da mesma forma nas mãos daquela “coisa”, e sabe-se o que mais ele pode fazer com os poderes que possui solto pelo Império. Pense no plano maior Dannel, pense em tudo que fez e porque fez...   
A mente de Dannel se voltou para o passado, para Elijah, aquilo tudo era por ele e para ele. A humanidade espalhada por toda a Galáxia, prosperando, vivendo em paz, segura, era um sonho dele que Dannel tomara como responsabilidade realizar. Não podia deixar que um ser desprezível como aquele Metamorfo acabasse com tudo. Forçou-se a lembrar da lei zero. Finger era importante, sem duvida, mas não podia deixar que sua morte causasse a destruição de toda a raça humana. O Doutor Uky tinha razão, aquela coisa, com os poderes que possuía poderia causar muito estrago solto sem controle. Ele devia ser detido, não sabia como, mas não desistiria de pará-lo. Dannel foi se recuperando aos poucos, o Doutor e sua assistente ajudaram-no com as roupas para que pudesse tomar um banho. Enquanto se lavava a sensação de torpor foi aliviada, mas a tristeza e a sensação de impotência ainda o perseguiam. Tinha que imaginar uma forma de acabar com aquele monstro, tinha que detê-lo antes que mais pessoas se machucassem.


	11. Negativa

Na manhã seguinte, depois de uma noite terrível em que passará pensando, sem sucesso, em formas de deter o Metamorfo, Dannel tomou algumas providencias. Entrando em contato com sua base mais próximo, convocou outro robô humaniforme para garantir a integridade do Dr Uky e sua assistente, o Doutor não gostou, mas era necessário. Pelo menos assim o Ele estaria a salvo para trabalhar no programa invasor. Redigiu o relatório para o Imperador e acelerou os preparativos para a partida de Cleon, teria que tira-lo do palácio, nem que para isso tive que “mexer em alguns fios”.  
Leu uma serie de relatórios e despachou algumas ordens de rotina, ele sabia que estava conscientemente adiando até o último momento possível a ida ao Gabinete Imperial, sabia que ia ter que dar explicações a Cleon da noite anterior, mas não sabia o que iria dizer, na verdade nem ele sabia o que havia ocorrido, não tinha sido um congelamento mental, era mais parecido com que os humanos descreviam por desespero. A fria constatação de sua incapacidade de proteger aqueles que a tanto amava.   
Até aquele momento o Metamorfo havia o atacado e matado alguns humanos sem ligação direta com ele, isso causava um choque natural devido a Primeira Lei, mas nada muito alarmante, todavia no dia anterior quando viu Finger naquele estado, não houve choque, não houve desconforto positronoco, o que ele sentiu foi um terrível vazio, como se seu corpo fosse só uma casca vazia e ao mesmo tempo cheio como se fosse explodir. Quando o Imperador e depois o Doutor entraram no quarto ele os ouviu e viu, mas simplesmente não tinha vontade de se mexer ou responder, só queria permanecer quieto como se assim pudesse deixar de existir.  
Olhou para o relógio, não poderia adiar mais, teria que falar com o Imperador, e teria que o convencer a sair de Trantor.  
-Há! Demerzel, eu estava te esperando. – Disse Cleon, com cara de preocupado, assim que o Primeiro Ministro adentrou na sala.  
-Recebi seu relatório, sinto muito pelo Chefe de Segurança Finger, o Doutor Uky me informou que ele era um grande amigo seu.  
-Sim Senhor. – Respondeu Demerzel meio cabisbaixo. – Senhor, preciso dar-lhe explicações sobre a noite passada, creio que possa ter lhe passado uma péssima impressão...  
-Não há necessidade Demerzel, pedi para o Departamento Médico que me enviasse os relatórios e recebi também um relatório do Departamento de Segurança. Não consigo nem imaginar o que você deve ter sentido ao encontrar seu amigo naquele estado. Li no relatório do Capitão Saulo que você carregou o corpo de Finger do local de seu assassinato até a Ala Medica. Sabe Demerzel – disse enquanto pressionava levemente os braços do Primeiro Ministro – Eu tenho orgulho de você. Apesar do que dizem a seu respeito, por causa desse seu ar impassível. Eu sei que, entre todos os membros do Império que conheço, você é o mais humano.  
-Obrigada Senhor! – Respondeu o Primeiro Ministro com a voz um pouco rouca.  
Um momento de silencio se fez entre eles.  
Depois de um tempo Demerzel quebrou o silencio. – Senhor, precisamos conversar sobre a questão da violação da segurança, e sobre a necessidade da sua retirada do palácio.  
Cleon sentou-se e convidou seu Primeiro Ministro a fazer o mesmo, indicando a poltrona a sua frente. Demerzel aceitou prontamente.  
\- De novo isso Demerzel! É realmente necessário que eu abandone as dependências do palácio? Nenhum Imperador fez isso nas ultimas dez dinastias.  
\- Senhor esse homem se mostrou capaz de invadir o Palácio Imperial, sequestras e matar um dos autos funcionários. Até agora eu não sei como ele conseguiu levar Finger de seu apartamento até as fundações. Ninguém viu nada e o sistema de segurança também não registrou nada. Esse homem, ou seja lá o que for, está a anos luz a nossa frente.  
\- Mas está claro que o alvo dele é você e não eu. Você é que deveria sair do Palácio – falou irritado - Veja, ele demonstrou que poderia facilmente ter me assassinado, mas em vez disso ele foi atrás do chefe da segurança, que era seu amigo, só para atingi-lo.  
\- Mas essa é a questão Vossa Majestade. Ele está usando pessoas que são importantes para mim, só no intuito de me atingir. Ele está fazendo uma brincadeira mórbida que até agora culminou com a morte de Finger. Eu trouxe um especialista de fora para garantir a segurança do Doutor, mas quanto ao Senhor, eu não posso fazer nada. Ele pode assumir a identidade de um homens da Guarda Real, pode inclusive assumir a minha identidade ou de qualquer outro que tem acesso ao Senhor... Não é seguro Imperador, temos que envia-lo para longe de Trantor.  
-Mas... mas...Demerzel...- O Imperador queria encontrar argumentos, mas não conseguia.  
Enquanto a conversa se desenrolava Dannel sondava a mente do Imperador na esperança de encontrar uma brecha para facilitar a concordância dele para com o plano, mas o que encontrou foi uma barreira de pânico. A ideia de que um Imperador deixasse as dependências do palácio era demais para Cleon, sobrepunha inclusive sobre o medo de um maníaco homicida superpoderoso. Uma alteração que permitiria sua concordância era muito arriscada, outra solução deveria ser encontrada. Mas qual?  
-Certo Senhor. Vou encontrar outra solução. – Disse desanimado.  
-Isso mesmo. Confio totalmente em você. Você é o expert em encontrar soluções.  
-Há outra questão a ser definida Senhor.  
-E qual seria?  
-A nomeação de um novo Chefe para o Departamento de Segurança.  
-Não é muito cedo? A cerimônia fúnebre de Finger ainda nem ocorreu.  
-Sim, mas nas atuais circunstâncias não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ficarmos sem um responsável nesse departamento.  
-Tem razão Demerzel, você tem alguém em mente?  
-Creio que o Capitão Saulo se encaixe no perfil desejado.  
-Não existem homens acima dele no departamento?  
-Sim, mas são mais burocratas, Saulo é homem de ação, nesse momento é o que precisamos.  
-Sabe que tal nomeação vai gerar problemas.  
-Sim, mas não mais do que termos um teórico despachando ordens de seu gabinete em um momento de crise.  
-Como sempre você está certo, vou despachar a nomeação o quanto antes. Mas alguma coisa Demerzel?  
-Não Senhor. – Respondeu e se retirou.  
Havia um motivo para a escolha do Capitão Saulo para o cargo, com a morte de Finger, Dannel acabou ficando sem suporte em uma área estratégica dentro do palácio, durante a missão que culminou com a descoberta do corpo do ex-chefe de segurança o Capitão havia emanado ondas de simpatia pelo Primeiro Ministro e isso não havia passado despercebido. Com certeza havia homens mais qualificados, mas na situação atual, ele necessitava de alguém que tivesse o mínimo de simpatia por ele.


	12. Pressão

Depois do evento catastrófico que resultou na morte do Chefe de Segurança houve outro período de calmaria, nesse intervalo de tempo ocorreu à cerimônia fúnebre, no qual o Primeiro Ministro discursou relembrando o valor e a coragem de Leonard Finger. O Imperador, como o habitual, fez seu discurso enfatizando a honra de morrer a serviço do Império e sobre a necessidade de fazer com que o responsável pague por tal atrocidade.   
Como esperado por Dannel o Capitão Saulo, agora nomeado como novo Chefe da Segurança não ofereceu resistência ao auxilio e sugestões do Primeiro Ministro em seu departamento. Juntos os dois montaram um esquema de segurança em torno do Imperador. Todos os dias, em todas as trocas da guarda Demerzel e o Chefe de Segurança passavam a guarda em revista. Saulo verificando as armas enquanto Dannel sondava suas mentes. As câmeras monitoravam constantemente os acessos ao gabinete e os aposentos reais, e qualquer interferência na imagem era verificada com rigor, Cleon só andava pelo Palácio acompanhado de uma tropa de dez homens, o que o irritava bastante. Depois de dois meses nessa situação o Imperador explodiu com Demerzel.  
\- Demerzel eu não aguento mais isso... - esbravejou aos berros -.... Eu não posso nem respirar direito com tantos guardas ao meu redor. E o barulho ensurdecedor que eles fazem com aquelas botas, será que é necessário marchar, eles não podem simplesmente andar como seres humanos comuns.  
\- Senhor, os guardas são para sua segurança e quanto à marcha foi o senhor que a instituiu assim que foi coroado, naquela época o Senhor enfatizou a necessidade da postura adequada da Guarda Real.  
\- Postura adequada, onde estava com a cabeça... haaaa sim naquela época eram apenas dois guardas – disse aos berros – agora tem essa multidão ao meu redor. Veja Demerzel eu estou ficando surdo do ouvido esquerdo... - dizia enquanto apontava de forma exagerada para a própria orelha direita -... essas malditas botas devem ter uma sola de aço e esse malditos corredores amplificam tudo...toda noite eu vou dormir com dor de cabeça, fora isso tenho que aguentar as reclamações da minha digníssima esposa.  
-Mas Senhor, é necessário, para a Sua segurança. – Insistiu.  
-E você? – Disse de forma afetada.  
-Como assim eu?  
-O assassino está atrás de você, isso está claro. E porque você não tem dez guardas acompanhando-o onde quer que vá. – Disse com indignação.  
-Senhor como sabe antes de ser Primeiro Ministro eu trabalhei muitos anos no Gabinete de Segurança. Tenho treinamento nessa área o que possibilita que eu...  
-Como sabe Demerzel...- falou em um tom de voz imitando o Primeiro Ministro -... Eu sou o Imperador, e como tal fui treinado em uma serie de disciplinas, inclusive armas... Então a situação é a seguinte, eu te dou mais dez dias para descobrir algo sobre esse assassino. Se nesse período nada ocorrer eu volto a ser acompanhado por apenas dois guardas e você me consegue uma arma pessoal.  
-Mas Senhor, não faz parte do protocolo um Imperador portar uma arma.  
-Não Importa, a segurança se sobrepõe ao protocolo. – Disse com um ar de dignidade exagerada.  
-Não seria mais fácil o Senhor baixar um novo decreto desobrigando a necessidade de os guardas andarem marchando. – Disse com muita cautela.  
-Não. Você, melhor do que eu, sabe que não posso ficar voltando atrás em minhas decisões. E eu ainda acho que a Guarda Real necessita de uma postura digna.  
-...  
-Sem mais. – Interrompeu antes que o Primeiro Ministro pudesse argumentar qualquer coisa.  
-Como queira Senhor. –Disse soltando um leve suspiro e se retirou.


	13. Amigos e Inimigos

Antes de voltar ao seu gabinete resolveu ir conversar com o Dr. Uky, nos últimos tempos ele havia feito alguns avanços na análise do programa implantado em sua mente. E com a morte de Finger ele tinha se aproximado mais do Doutor.  
-Doutor! – Entrou saudando.  
-Demerzel sente-se, por favor. – Solicitou.  
-Como está indo Hevo?  
-Ele é um bom robô, muito atencioso. Além de garantir minha segurança, ainda ajuda em meus estudos. – disse rindo. - E o Imperador.  
-Como sempre me dando muito trabalho. – E inteirou-o, em parte, dos últimos acontecimentos.  
-Era mais fácil ele simplesmente baixar uma ordem revogando a necessidade da marcha.  
-Foi o que argumentei com ele, mas ele não quer voltar atrás.  
-Sabe Dannel, isso seria mais fácil se você fizesse alguns ajustes em Cleon.  
Dannel se sentiu ofendido com a sugestão do Doutor. – Sabe que esse recurso não deve ser usado de forma desdenhosa Doutor, prefiro utilizar outros meios. Enfatizar um sentimento ou tendência existente já é arriscado, ir contra uma decisão é muito perigoso.  
-Sim claro... - disse o Doutor Uky meio sem graça. - Mudando de assunto creio que fiz avanços na decodificação do programa que aquele assassino instalou em você.  
-Conseguiu descobrir para que serve?  
-Em partes, ele é uma espécie de gatilho, como já suspeitávamos, mas ainda não decifrei o que ele ativa. Mas fora isso eu descobri algo muito mais relevante. O sinal utilizado para burlar o seu sistema.  
-E em que isso nos ajuda Doutor?  
-Talvez, com essa informação, eu consiga desenvolver um rastreador que nos mostre a localização do nosso “amigo”.   
-Em quanto tempo o Senhor consegue isso Doutor? – Dannel perguntou empolgado.  
-Preciso de mais alguns dias, ainda estou muito no início.  
-O senhor tem nove dias Doutor.  
-Primeiro Ministro eu não posso te prometer isso, como disse estou apenas raspando a superfície.  
-Sim mais precisamos desse rastreador antes que Cleon dispense a guarda.  
-Vou tentar... -Respondeu sem muita convicção.  
Dannel estava animado, era a primeira vez que ele possui alguma informação que poderia leva-lo ao Metamorfo. Pressionou o Dr. Uky até ele quase surtar, mais infelizmente os dez dias se passaram e ele teria que acatar os termos impostos por Cleon. Dispensou a guarda e entregou-lhe um discreto chicote neurônico, disfarçado como um adorno, recebido com um olhar de desdém.  
Dois dias depois o Dr. Uky entrou em contato. O rastreador finalmente estava pronto.  
Depois de inteirar Cleon, Dannel se reuniu com o Chefe da Segurança e com o Ministro das Forças Armadas. Como a incursão seria fora da área de cobertura da Guarda Real o Primeiro Ministro só poderia levar uma pequena guarnição que seria completada com alguns soldados do exército além da participação polícia local.  
\- Cem homens para capturar um único individuo Primeiro Ministro? – Perguntou o Ministro das Forças Armadas com um sorriso de desdém.  
O Ministro das Forças Armadas Galvus Raresh era um homem de meia idade, cabelos escuros, com olhos castanhos e fundo, era pelo menos dez centímetros mais alto que Demerzel, usava um impecável uniforme de general que parecia mais um expositor de medalhas. Costumava usar sua aparência e posição para humilhar os outros.   
Inimigo declarado do Primeiro Ministro foi uns dos que conspiraram contra sua vida na época de sua nomeação. Infelizmente ele tinha encoberto muito bem sua participação e nenhuma prova contra ele foi encontrada. Ele era um dos muitos resquícios do reinado do Imperador Stanel que Demerzel ainda não conseguira anular.  
Nos últimos tempos seu rancor pelo Primeiro Ministro só havia crescido uma vez que com a morte de Finger o Ministro Galvus pretendia colocar alguém sob seu comando para controlar o Departamento de Segurança, mas Demerzel, como sempre, havia se antecipado a ele.  
Conversar com esse homem era extremamente desconfortável para Dannel, além de seu ar autoritário, havia a desagradável semelhança com o já falecido Dr. Amadiro, tanto em aparência como na forma desdenhosa de tratar os outros com seu sorriso irônico.  
-Se você leu os relatórios, sabe que o homem é extremamente perigoso.  
-Não creio que haja perigo aqui, apenas incompetência. – falou enquanto encarou Demerzer e me seguida parou os olhos sobreo Chefe da Segurança Saulo.   
Saulo teve que fechar os olhos e respirar bem lentamente para não partir para a ignorância. Demerzel apesar de ter a mesma vontade se manteve impassível, ele sabia que o que mais irritava Galvus era o fato de ele nunca ter conseguido fazer com que o Primeiro Ministro perdesse a calma.  
-Bem Ministro, - Respondeu Demerzel com muita educação – os membros da Guarda Imperial costumam ser selecionados entre os melhores homens das forças armadas.  
Galvus ficou imediatamente vermelho e cerrou os dentes. Apesar da cena deleitar Demerzel ele manteve a sua impassível poker face.  
-Não creio que o problema aqui seja os soldados mais quem os dirige. – Disse entre dentes.  
-Quem os dirige, ou dirigiu cursou a mesma academia ao qual o senhor ainda leciona.  
Antes que o Ministro das Forças Armadas pudesse formular uma resposta, Demerzel emendou.  
-Em todo o caso, isso não importa. Você vai liberar alguns homens ou terei que conseguir um Decreto Real.  
-Não será necessário Primeiro Ministro. Você terá quantos homens forem necessários para sua caçada.  
-Obrigada Ministro Galvus, informarei o Imperador o quanto o Senhor foi colaborativo.  
-Eu agradeço Primeiro Ministro. – Respondeu com a voz carregada de raiva enquanto apontava a saída.


	14. Coolmart

Coolmart era um setor de predominância industrial, ficava a aproximadamente mil quilômetros do Palácio Imperial, o que dava mais ou menos duas horas e trinta minutos padrão de viagem pela via expressa. A especialidade do setor era a fabricação de plástico de levedura o que impregnava o ar com um odor típico bem desagradável. A região era a característica zona industrial, com muitas construções num monótono tom cinza.  
A construção da qual o sinal partia era um grande barracão abandonado, com direito a janelas quebradas, paredes pichadas e resto de entulho. Ficou a cargo do Primeiro Ministro liderar essa missão já que foi decidido, entre eles, que o Chefe da segurança permaneceria no palácio garantindo a integridade do Imperador.  
A iluminação daquele setor foi cortada, a tenção impregnava o ar e tornava a atmosfera tão densa que cada passo pesava como em uma piscina de lama. Os homens cercavam o barracão por todos os lados. Silenciosos helicópteros desembarcaram uma equipe nos telhados vizinhos. O círculo estava se fechando. O Primeiro Ministro acompanhava os homens da primeira fila. Cada passada era calculada meticulosamente, Demerzel olhava feio para qualquer um que emitisse qualquer ruído. Até aquele momento nada indicava que havia alguém no barracão, os sensores eram bloqueados por alguma tecnologia desconhecida. O silencio era sepulcral.  
Tudo mudou quando um dos soldados responsáveis pela infiltração pelo telhado abriu de forma descuidada uma janela de ventilação, muito tarde ele percebeu o finíssimo fio conectado a vidraça. Depois desse breve instante tudo foi caos.  
-Primeiro Ministro, Primeiro Ministro. – Dannel ouvia gritos distantes e despertou quando um soldado o chacoalhou. Seu corpo estava dolorido, os ouvidos zumbiam e a visão estava turva, o ar estava cheio de fumaça e poeira, demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que havia ocorrido. No lugar do barracão agora havia um grande incêndio, tudo tinha ido pelos ares. Ele junto com os soldados da primeira linha tinham sido lançados a mais de dez metros devido ao impacto, muitos estavam feridos e gritavam de dor o que acentuava ainda mais seu desconforto.  
-Senhor, - o soldado insistia, - o Senhor está bem?  
-Estou. – Respondeu se levantando com certa dificuldade. – Vai ajudar seus amigos, eles precisão mais de você do que eu.  
O soldado partiu imediatamente. O Primeiro Ministro olhou ao redor desolado, por sorte ele e os soldados que o acompanhavam estavam a certa distância do prédio quando a explosão ocorreu, o máximo de danos sofridos se resumia a escoriações, fraturas e concussões. Mas os soldados que estavam no telhado com certeza haviam morrido na explosão. Dannel olhou para as próprias mãos e elas tremiam. - Deve ser devido ao impacto produzido pela terceira lei. – Pensou, mas não tinha certeza. Ouviu sirenes ao longe, - o governo local havia deixado equipes de resgate de prontidão para dar apoio à missão. - lembrou-se. Ficou ali parado por um período que depois não conseguiu calcular.  
-Senhor. – Foi despertado por alguém chamando – Por favor, me acompanhe. – Era um dos médicos do resgate.  
-Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem, pode ir cuidar dos soldados.  
-Mas o Senhor está sangrando.   
Dannel passou a mão na lateral de sua cabeça e percebeu a umidade que vinha de um corte. Sua pele e músculos eram uma mistura sintética e orgânica, isso devido à necessidade de passar despercebido, infelizmente essa alteração o deixava mais fraco. Acompanhou o médico até uma das várias ambulâncias.  
-Vou encaminha-lo a um hospital para uma bateria de exames.  
-Não é necessário, apenas feche o corte.  
-Mas o Senhor bateu a cabeça muito forte. – Insistiu.  
-Não se preocupe, posso assegurar-lhe que estou bem.  
Sem saber muito bem porque o médico aceitou o argumento e começou a fazer o curativo.  
Quando o procedimento estava quase acabando um dos capitães se aproximou.  
-Senhor Primeiro Ministro. – Disse batendo continência e fazendo uma careta ao ver o médico dando os últimos pontos laser em sua cabeça.  
-À vontade capitão. – O homem relaxou. – Qual a situação.  
-O Imperador entrou em contato Senhor. Ordenou seu retorno imediato.  
Demerzel franziu o cenho, isso não era do feitio de Cleon e há essa hora ele deveria estar dormindo. – E quanto aos homens?  
-Perdemos os homens do telhado Senhor, - disse com uma expressão de pesar, - felizmente, do pessoal de solo, apenas alguns homens da primeira linha tiveram ferimentos mais graves, mas nada fatal. O resgate chegou rápido e está sendo feito de forma eficiente.  
-Ótimo Capitão. Consiga para mim um veículo.  
-Sim Senhor. Imediatamente.  
O Primeiro Ministro partiu vinte minutos depois em uma viatura da polícia local.  
Enquanto dirigia pensava em o que teria acontecido para que Cleon solicitasse seu retorno. – Provavelmente o Ministro Galvus já teria recebido um informe através de seus homens e deu um jeito de avisar Cleon. Ele não perderia uma oportunidade dessas. Novamente estava frustrado, esse homem vigiava cada movimento seu, e agora Cleon ordena seu retorno, sem nenhuma explicação adicional. Essa situação estava colocando-o em uma posição instável. Agora além de se preocupar com um Metamorfo homicida teria também que se precaver contra seus inimigos políticos.


	15. Metamorfo

Já era quase manhã quando chegou ao palácio, a viajem de duas horas e meia foi feita em menos de noventa minutos, entregou a chave para um dos guardas e ordenou-lhe que organizasse a devolução da viatura. O guarda olhou-o com uma expressão abobada. Só entendeu o espanto do soldado quando viu sua imagem em um dos muitos espelhos espalhados pelo corredor que levava ao Gabinete Real. Ele estava horrível, suas vestes estavam todas sujas de fuligem e sangue seco, seu cabelo estava todo desgrenhado e havia várias escoriações em seu rosto, mas não tinha tempo para se arrumar uma Ordem Imperial não deixava espaço para variáveis. Imediatamente significava imediatamente e não imediatamente após um banho. Ajeitou-se o melhor que pode em um pessoal no caminho.  
Chegando a porta do Gabinete Imperial passou pelos guardas que não fizeram nenhuma objeção a sua entrada. Quando entrou o Imperador levantou-se de pronto. – Demerzel – falou com uma voz meio estrangulada. Dannel sentiu o medo imanado pelo Imperador e imediatamente olhou ao redor. Em um dos cantos da sala viu dois corpos caídos no chão o do Chefe da Segurança Saulo e do Ministro Gauvus. Antes que pudesse reagir um som, como um apito fino e constante, disparou em seus ouvidos, o som era tão alto que afetava seu cérebro causando uma terrível dor. Instintivamente ele levou as mãos aos ouvidos tampando-os na esperança de diminuir o volume, mas era impossível, já que o som parecia vir da sua própria cabeça. Todas suas funções desregularam, suas pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu de joelhos, sua visão ficou embaçada devido à confusão cerebral e ao excesso de lubrificante, seu emulador de respiração disparou. De seus ouvidos começou a escorrer um liquido viscoso e transparente. No meio da confusão Cleon gritava desesperado para, seja lá quem estivesse fazendo isso, parar. Dannel não resistiu mais, seu corpo fraquejou de vez e ele deixou-se cair de vez no chão meio consciente. O som parou. Cleon paralisado na mesma posição tinha lagrimas nos olhos e gritava por socorro.  
\- Poupe-se Imperador. – Dannel, em seu estado semiconsciente ouviu uma voz ligeiramente conhecida. – Como já lhe disse, os guardas estão sob meu controle.  
Uma figura saiu de traz de uma estante segurando em sua mão um grande adorno de um colar.  
\- Doutor Uky... – Dannel falou com muita dificuldade.  
\- Como deve ter presumido, sim e não. – O Doutor já está morto há muito tempo, mas seu conhecimento. Seu eu. Está aqui. – Disse apontando para a própria cabeça. – A proposito gostou do meu gatilho? Eu o projetei especialmente para você.  
\- Desde quando...? - Dannel perguntava enquanto fazia um esforço tremendo para ficar novamente apoiado nos joelhos. Não havia força suficiente para ficar em pé.  
\- O que o Doutor? Pena você receber o meu presente de forma tão desdenhosa. – Disse com uma expressão exagerada de muxoxo. – Nem quer saber mais sobre o meu gatilho.  
-Uma coisa de cada vez. – Respondeu Dannel.  
\- Sim tem razão, eu aguardei muito esse momento. Esse interlúdio. Sabe? Posso esclarecer suas dúvidas antes de saciar a minha ânsia.  
Dannel deu um breve sorriso. O Metamorfo era narcisista e teatral, adorava ouvir a própria voz. Isso era o que ele precisava. Precisava ganhar tempo.  
\- Mas antes... – falava de forma afetada. -... Não gosto dessa forma. – Enquanto falava andava em direção a Dannel e suas feições e formas mudavam. Não de forma abrupta e gosmenta, e sim de forma sutil como se seu corpo fosse de areia no qual as partículas se reposicionavam. O processo demorou menos de quinze segundos. Agachou-se de modo ficar no mesmo nível de Dannel, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos na lateral de sua cabeça. – Melhor agora? – Perguntou de forma teatral.   
Dannel fulminou com um olha de puro ódio. Mas manteve a calma, não podia se precipitar.  
\- Elijah Baley era o nome dele correto? Uma forma admirável. E até as vestimentas... – dizia enquanto se olhava em um grande espelho que decorava o Gabinete Imperial. -... Outros tempos. – Suspirou. – Que saudades da Terra.  
Dannel olhou-o com um olhar indagador.  
-Calma. – Respondeu. – Como disse. Uma coisa de cada vez. Não gosto de deixar minhas presas morrerem com dúvidas. Tira a graça da caçada. Afinal é uma necessidade minha, compartilhar meus feitos e minha história. Acho que sou carente. – Soltou uma gargalhada.  
\- Mas antes. Não devemos ser deseducados, deixando o Imperador à parte de nossa conversa. – Fez uma mensura em direção a Cleon – Venha Imperador. Junte-se a nós.  
Cleon andou mecanicamente em direção aos dois.  
\- O que fez com ele?  
\- Controle mental. - Disse com ar de triunfo. – Mas não totalmente. – Apressou-se em esclarecer. – Sabe orgânicos são suscetíveis aos meus comandos. Posso domina-los completamente. Mas não é o que eu quero. Quero que ele ouça e entenda nossa conversa, e quando for à hora lhe será permitido falar. Quero que antes de morrer ele saiba o quanto foi enganado por você. – Sorrio. – Sabe. Foi assim que eu dominei seu amigo Finger. Fiz ele vir ao encontro de sua própria morte.  
Cleon se ajoelhou, em frente aos dois com um olhar indagador voltado para Dannel.  
\- Como ele era o Chefe da Segurança, tinha ciência de todo o sistema de vigilância. Fiz ele desviar de todos. Você tinha que ver seu desespero. Ciente de tudo, mas não conseguindo controlar seu corpo nem sua vontade... Haaa o medo emanado de seus poros... -disse fungando o pescoço de Cleon, estalando os lábios – Não há nada mais delicioso.  
Cleon olhou desesperado para Dannel, seus olhos lacrimejavam sem parar, sua mente emanava puro pavor. Dannel deu um leve sorriso encorajador.   
\- Vamos responder suas duvidas, a primeira pergunta era sobre o Doutor correto?  
\- Sim...  
\- Bem vejamos... – disse pensativo – uns dias após a festa foi quando eu tomei o seu lugar, naquela reuniãozinha subterrânea, já era eu. O velho nunca teria descoberto sobre o gatilho. – Falou de forma desdenhosa. – E foi muito fácil, sabe? Acabar com ele. Um pobre velhinho caquético. – Sussurrou junto ao ouvido de Dannel – Eu capturei e tomei o lugar de um de seus soldados, entrei no palácio como que entra em casa, fui até os aposentos do Doutor. Foi meio frustrante mata-lo, já que ele nem fez menção de se defender...  
Dannel olhou-o com angustia.   
-Há isso dói certo? Extremamente desconfortável para você... Vejamos se eu posso piorar isso. O Doutor era muito importante. Ele possuía informações cruciais sobre seu funcionamento. Percebi isso logo que comecei a analisar mais a fundo seus arquivos mentais. Além do galã de filme de detetive noir aqui... - Disse apontando para si - havia várias informações relevantes, como por exemplo, a identidade do seu “mecânico pessoal”. Sabe, eu precisava do conhecimento dele, para me aproximar de você sem riscos. Aquele incidente na recepção... Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido, não era para você ter tido percepção de mim. – Disse trincando os dentes de raiva. – Aquele evento estendeu meus planos de forma significativa. – A fonte de onde obtive dados sobre você era incompleta.  
\- A Nave de Suprimentos. – Dannel suspirou.  
\- Isso mesmo, então você sabe como cheguei a você. Vai me poupar uns bons minutos.  
\- O que é você? Porque tudo isso? É algum tipo de insurgente. – Cleon disparou com raiva. O Metamorfo franziu o cenho contrariado, e essa ligeira alteração não passou despercebida para Dannel.  
O Metamorfo se aproximou de Cleon com um sorriso satânico, o Imperador se arrependeu terrivelmente de sua interrupção. – Veja Imperador, não sou um insurgente. O que vocês chamam de poder ou riqueza não me interessa, o que me interessa é sangue, dor, desespero... – ele cuspia essas palavras no rosto de Cleon que se encolhia cada vez mais, - eu sou um predador... - falou roçando os dentes no pescoço dele. – E de onde você é? Você é algum tipo de mutação humana? – O Primeiro Ministro se apressou em perguntar tirando o foco do Metamorfo de Cleon.   
\- Não precisa se preocupar com ele Dannel, respondeu sorrindo. Ainda não é a hora de Cleon, você e ele ainda têm alguns minutos. – Fez um gracejo. – E, por favor, não me compare a esses macacos, sacos de água ambulantes... - Falou com desprezo. -... E se você sabe da nave de suprimentos, provavelmente já formulou a sua própria teoria sobre de onde eu venho. – Olhou para Dannel de forma indagadora.   
– Do hiperespaço. – Respondeu Dannel com convicção.   
\- Simmmm! – Com entusiasmo deu um soco no ar. – Eu sabia que você não seria como as outras presas. Sabe vocês atravessam essa outra dimensão sem ter a menor ideia do que se trata. Aquilo que vocês chamam de hiperespaço eu chamo de “lar doce lar” ou prisão, dependendo de como você encara. – Disse pensativo – O hiperespaço na verdade é espaço paralela que vocês usam como atalho para suas viagens intergalácticas. Lá o que vocês entendem como dimensão espacial não é um empecilho, as viagens são feitas instantaneamente, basta pensar e você já se encontra no local desejado, por isso suas naves conseguem atravessar grandes distancias passando através dele. Agora você deve estar imaginando que isso é uma coisa muito boa, só que não é. Entenda, eu não sou nativo dessa dimensão. Venho de uma dimensão diferente, uma onde o espaço funciona de forma parecida com essa em que vocês vivem, e por causa de minha natureza o pensamento flui pela minha mente milhares de vezes mais rápido que na mente humana ou positronoca. Agora a questão é o que acontece com uma mente assim em um universo onde o espaço é tão elástico? E a reposta é que permanecer em um único ponto é praticamente impossível. Você pode estar em todos os lugares, mas ao mesmo tempo em lugar nenhum. – Falava angustiado.  
\- Posso saber como você foi parar nessa dimensão? – Perguntou Dannel.  
\- Sim claro. A resposta é muito simples. A culpa é desses nojentos sacos de água que você tanto defende. Essa humanidade asquerosa e fétida.  
\- Como?! – Cleon perguntou e Dannel olhou-o com interesse.  
\- Hora, quando a humanidade ainda estava em seus primórdios presa ao solo de um único planeta, sua amada Terra, - olhou para Dannel, –minha espécie olhou com interesse para essa dimensão, era um lugar novo a ser explorado, cheio de possibilidades, nosso universo já estava conquistado e não resistimos a uma casa vazia. O misero planetinha era a nossa porta de entrada, alguma anomalia gerada em seu capo gravitacional liga aquele pedrisco a muitas outras dimensões. Porem antes de começarmos, teríamos que “limpar o terreno” das formas de vidas locais. Tudo muito simples, considerando o estágio primitivo dessa espécie e sua constituição tão frágil. Porem os ratinhos tinha dono.  
-Como assim!?  
-Isso mesmo. Você não é o único “protetor” dessa espécie. Acontece que existem outros seres, muito superiores a nos, devo admitir, que tem interesse nos humanos e consideram essa dimensão como seu quintal, e eles não gostaram nada da nossa estripulia... - havia uma carga de ódio enquanto contava a história, e Dannel consegui senti-la claramente, -... Eles mandaram avisos, mas no nosso orgulho nos os ignoramos. Quando chegou o ataque, não houve sequer possibilidade de defesa, nossa dimensão foi destruída... – Daneel arregalou os olhos -... Isso mesmo. - Riu – Imagina uma espécie com poder suficiente para destruir um universo. - Depois de uma pausa ele continuou. – Eu, assim como outros, responsáveis pelas incursões na Terra fomos exilados para o hiperespaço. Como vingança decidimos fazer tudo ao nosso alcance para irritar os nossos algozes, e qual a melhor forma de fazer isso se não fazer seus bichinhos sofrerem. Já que não podemos atingi-los diretamente atingiremos de forma indireta.  
-Demorou um pouco, mas conseguimos encontrar uma forma de voltar a Terra. Claro que era muito difícil, devido à concentração necessária para estar no local correto no momento certo. Infelizmente esse método também nos obrigava a abandonar momentaneamente nosso corpo material no hiperespaço, tornando necessário o uso de um hospedeiro local. Devo salientar o quanto é nojento usar um corpo humano. - Olhou para Cleon com repulsa. – Quando nos apossávamos de um corpo, fazíamos de tudo para causar o máximo de estrago possível, até que um dos agentes deles nos encontrava e nos obrigava uma retirada estratégica.  
-Quando a Terra foi abandonada nossa porta principal se fechou, mas outra já havia sido aberta. As viagens dos humanos pelo hiperespaço possibilitaram o nosso transporte para essa dimensão. Esse transporte é extremamente mais complicado, porque a passagens terrestres eram estáticas e essas são móveis, imprevisíveis e duram poucos segundos. Deve-se ter uma conjunção de fatores únicos, e acima de tudo, muita sorte para pegar uma abertura dessas. Mas ela vem com um bônus. Nosso corpo não precisa ser abandonado, ele vem junto conosco.  
-Agora imagina a minha felicidade quando consegui “uma carona” para essa dimensão e quando eu descobri a quem pertencia essa nave. Sabe Cleon, você e todo o império tem sido enganados por esse farsante por mais de 19.000 anos, nem humano ele é.  
-Co-o-m-mo?! - Cleon gaguejou.  
-Você já deve ter percebido que o nome verdadeiro desse farsante, não é Demersel e sim Daneel e eu ordeno Robo Daneel Olivaw que você se revele.


	16. Revelação

Daneel não precisava obedece-lo, todavia não esboçou nenhuma tentativa de se opor a ordem. Com movimentos calmos e precisos tirou o casaco e depois desabotoou e despiu à camisa que vestia revelando um tórax inteiramente humano, Cleon observava a cena com um olhar incrédulo, depois de retirar a camisa, Daneel, com muita delicadeza, deu um toque sutil em seus ombros e logo em seguida em um ponto abaixo das costelas. Seu peitoral se abriu revelando um mecanismo complexo que misturava orgânico e mecânico. Cleon observava tudo com terror e por muito pouco não desmaiou. Daneel observava cada reação do imperador com apreensão, nesse momento não havia nada que pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo. Depois de alguns segundos o mecanismo voltou a se fechar, Cleon se aproximou de seu primeiro ministro e tocou de forma insana seu tórax em busca de qualquer sinal de junções que poderiam indicar que ali houvera outrora uma abertura, não achou nada. Dannel observava o desespero do Imperador com pesar. Cleon com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e com repulsa se afastou de Dannel.  
-O que significa isso Demerzel? Ou seja, lá como você se chama. O que é você? – Perguntava gritando.  
Enquanto Cleon exigia respostas e proferia insultos aos berros Daneel de cabeça baixa voltara a se vestir calmamente, sua visão estava turva novamente e ele não sabia o pôr que, o que ele sabia é que tal situação nunca estivera em seus planos. Cleon nunca deveria ter descobrindo quem era ele, não de forma tão crua pelo menos.   
O algoz juntou-se a eles sentando no chão e como uma criança interessada, cruzou as pernas e apoiou a cabeça nos punhos. – Vamos lá robô – falou com desdém – conte a sua estória.  
Dennel voltou-se para o Imperador - Primeiro, meu nome verdadeiro, como já foi dito é R. Daneel Olivaw. O “R” significa robô.  
-O que é um robô?  
-Robôs, como eu, são autômatos criados há muito tempo atrás para realizar tarefas que os humanos não gostavam ou não queriam realizar. Eu mesmo fui construído no planeta Terra com o propósito de realizar serviços que meus construtores consideravam desagradáveis.  
-Que serviços eram esses?  
-É difícil explicar de forma resumida, mas vou fazer o melhor que posso. – Ponderou Dannel. – A Terra é o planeta mãe de toda a raça humana. Na época em que fui criado, ela já havia colonizado cinquenta mundos próximos. Devido a uma série de problemas políticos e sociais as ex-colônias, mais evoluídas tecnologicamente, impuseram uma série de restrições que impediram os terrestres de colonizarem novos mundos. Isso gerou uma série de complicações sociais e ajudou a agravar o problema de superpopulação obrigando a Terra a criar um novo modelo de cidades fechadas da qual Trantor se inspirou e o maximizou em uma Cidade Planetária. Diferente da Terra as ex-colônias, conhecidas como Planetas Siderais eram pouco habitadas e sua população vivia espalhada por vastas áreas. Em uma tentativa de conciliação uma base diplomática sideral foi construída em uma área aberta, como um apêndice de uma dessas grandes cidades terrestres e nela eu fui construído com o intuito de realizar experimentos sociais e psicológicos e ajudar os siderais a entender a psicologia local, já que os mesmos não concebiam a ideia de adentrar em suas cidades fechadas.  
-Um espião?  
-De certa forma sim, mas no final a minha função primordial teve de ser desconsiderada, uma vez que um assassinato na Vila Sideral acabou dando outros rumos a minhas atividades e eu acabei sendo designado para colaborar com a polícia local nas investigações.  
-E isso foi há quanto tempo, porque até pouco tempo atrás eu nunca havia ouvido falar do planeta Terra e nem desses mundos Siderais.  
-Isso foi há aproximadamente 19.000 anos.  
Cleon arregalou os olhos com admiração. – Quer dizer que você está vivo ou, sei lá, em funcionamento há quase 20.000 anos?!  
-Sim Senhor.  
-E o que você quer? Qual é seu proposito sendo Primeiro Ministro? Você quer dominar os humanos? Quer se vingar de seus antigos senhores?  
Dannel franziu o cenho. – Não senhor, meu único propósito é garantir o êxito dos descendentes terrestres. - Cleon olhou para ele com incredulidade – Como assim?  
-Durante essa minha primeira missão, eu conheci alguém muito importante para mim...  
-O rostinho bonitinho aqui... -interrompeu o Metamorfo apontando para seu rosto com desdém.  
-... Como estava dizendo, o nome dele era Elijah Balei e ele era o detetive com o qual fui designado a trabalhar no caso de assassinato na Vila Sideral. Assim como a maioria dos terrestres ele não gostava de robôs, mas mesmo assim trabalhou com profissionalismo e me ajudou a entender conceitos abstratos como perdão e justiça que ultrapassava a capacidade de minha programação. Tivemos outras oportunidades de trabalharmos juntos em outras ocasiões e em cada nova missão eu aprendia mais com ele e apesar de eu ser o que sou um forte laço de afinidade surgiu entre nós... – enquanto falava uma forte onda de sentimentos invadia Daneel, essa sensação deixou-o assustado, ele as sentia com frequência quando pensava em Elijah, mas não com tal intensidade. A última “pessoa” com que conversara a respeito disso fora Giskard, talvez o fato de estar contando isso para alguém causasse a intensificação do sentimento, pensou.  
-... Em seu leito de morte Companheiro Elijah me ensinou a maior e melhor lição que eu já aprendi e ela foi responsável por me transformar em quem sou hoje. – Dannel fez uma pausa para se recuperar, a emoção era muito intensa e dificultava o controle de funções básicas como seu modulador de voz.   
\- Qual lição Demerzel...? – Cleon perguntou com delicadeza, entendendo que falar a respeito de tais memorias era doloroso para seu Primeiro Ministro. Enquanto isso o Metamorfo, inconformado, revirava os olhos com tamanha pieguice.  
\- Primeiro eu preciso que o Senhor entenda que todo cérebro robótico é construída em cima de uma plataforma de dados básica, um programa de segurança que os roboticistas criaram como uma forma garantir que nenhum de nós atente contra a vida humana, essa plataforma é vulgarmente conhecida como três leis da robótica. – Cleon ouvia tudo com interesse. – A primeira Lei diz respeito à segurança humana: “Um robô não pode ferir um ser humano ou, por inação, permitir que um ser humano sofra algum mal; ” a segunda lei garante a obediência: “Um robô deve obedecer as ordens que lhe sejam dadas por seres humanos exceto nos casos em que tais ordens entrem em conflito com a Primeira Lei;” e a terceira lei diz respeito a segurança do robô: “Um robô deve proteger sua própria existência desde que tal proteção não entre em conflito com a Primeira ou Segunda Leis.” Tudo o que fazíamos e toda a nossa razão de existir estava presa a essas três leis.  
\- Isso quer dizer que se um humano ordena a um robô que se atirar de um prédio, ele deve obedecer?  
\- Desde que a ordem não entre em conflito direto com a primeira lei, ela deve ser obedecida.  
\- Que horror. – Cleon estava transtornado. – Eu entendo a necessidade de segurança, mas não consigo conceber a ideia de que um ser pensante deva obedecer de forma cega a ordens em detrimento a sua segurança.  
\- Peço que não os condene Senhor, quando os primeiros robôs foram criados, não eram mais do que Geladeiras falantes, por isso era fácil pensar neles como simples equipamentos. Com o passar dos anos e o avanço da tecnologia nós evoluímos, mas a base na qual éramos construídos permaneceu porque a tecnologia empregada esta intrínseca a ela, todavia os roboticistas criaram meios de aumentar a nossa segurança. Eu, por exemplo, quando fui criado, devido a investimento e aos custos envolvidos, tive a terceira lei reforçada de tal forma que ela fica quase no mesmo nível da segunda lei. Isso garantia que apenas meus criadores conseguissem me controlar.  
Apesar das explicações de Dannel e de sua tentativa de amenizar a culpa de seus criadores, Cleon estava impassível. Ele vira o interior dele, vira que era uma espécie de máquina super tecnológica. Nesse momento estava ouvindo explicações sobre seu funcionamento da boca dele, mas nada colocava na sua cabeça que ele não era humano. Ele conhecia Demerzel desde que era criança, ele era seu conselheiro, um professor e acima de tudo um amigo. Imaginar que alguém havia o controlado e lhe tratado como um eletrodoméstico comum deixava Cleon extremamente irritado. Talvez “ser humano” não estava ligado apenas ao corpo. Cleon ponderou e deu um leve sorriso encorajador para que seu amigo continuasse.  
\- Como dizia, em seu leito de morte, Elijah me transmitiu uma lição que mudou tudo. Com medo do impacto que sua morte poderia causar em mim, ele solicitou minha presença e tentou ameniza-la, lembro como se fosse hoje daquele dia e das palavras que mudaram tudo. Ele me explicou que “a obra de cada indivíduo contribui para o conjunto, constituindo assim parte integrante de uma totalidade. Essa totalidade de vidas humanas - passado, presente e futuro – forma uma tapeçaria que vem existindo por muitos milhares de anos e se desenvolvendo de modo cada vez mais aprimorado e mais belo. Mesmo os Siderais eram um ramo dessa tapeçaria, e também contribuíram para a perfeição e beleza do padrão. Uma vida individual era apenas um fio na tapeçaria, e o que é um fio comparado com o conjunto.” Ele completou me dizendo para “conservar minha mente fixada com firmeza na tapeçaria e não deixar que o arrastar de um único fio me afetasse.”   
\- Mesmo com suas palavras, sua morte teve um impacto grande sobre mim e ainda sinto falta dele. Porem suas palavras me ajudaram a continuar, e junto com R. Giscard, um grande amigo e mentor, consegui sobrepor as três leis, criando a lei zero, que afirma que “um robô não pode causar mal à humanidade ou, por omissão, permitir que a humanidade sofra algum mal. ” Giskard também me presenteou com a capacidade rudimentar de telepatia.  
\- Telepatia!? Como assim!? Você pode ler mentes?  
\- Não Senhor, eu apenas tenho a capacidade de captar o que os outros sentem.  
\- Esqueceu-se de incluir que você também pode manipular o sentimento nos seres humanos. – O Metamorfo comentou com maldade.  
\- O que? Quer dizer que tudo o que sinto a seu respeito é manipulado? – O Imperador era pura revolta. Dannel esperou o Imperador se acalmar e explicou. – Senhor. Como expliquei anteriormente, estou preso as Leis da Robótica, a lei zero me traz certa liberdade, mas ela é limitada. Ela me ajuda principalmente a lidar com problemas de ordem imperial, quando estou lidando com grandes populações. Ela também me traz maior conforto ao lidar com a segunda e a terceira lei. Mas no dia a dia a primeira lei ainda é muito forte e eu não faria nada que pudesse prejudica-lo. Incutir um sentimento o suprimi-lo pode causar um dano colateral maior que o benefício almejado. Esse tipo de manipulação deve ser utilizado apenas quando as demais falharam ou quando não há opção.  
\- E você quer que eu acredite que você nunca manipulou minha mente?  
\- Sim Senhor. Eu nunca manipulei sua mente. Mas sempre argumentei o máximo possível para alcançar um objetivo benéfico para o império, mas quando o Senhor se demonstrou irredutível em uma questão eu o respeitei.  
Isso era verdade, Cleon admitiu consigo mesmo, em várias ocasiões ele não concordou com Demerzel sobre determinado assunto e sua decisão final foi respeitada. – E porque isso, porque tanto afinco em garantir o êxito da humanidade? São as leis? Elas te obrigam a isso?  
\- Não Senhor, elas exercem influência, mas o motivo de eu ter assumido tal responsabilidade é outra. Quando conheci Elijah ele odiava robôs, possuía todos os preconceitos e medos a nosso respeito que permeavam a sociedade terrestre da época, mas mesmo assim ele aceitou trabalhar comigo e me tratou com um respeito que nem o mais “esclarecido” cidadão sideral se dignou a ter por mim, ele também possuía um problema muito grave de agorafobia, mas ele tinha consciência de que a única salvação dos terrestres era a colonização de novos mundos e por ele e pela humanidade ele superou seus medos e por último ele era extremamente revoltado com a situação que a política dos mundos Siderais causava a Terra, mas nunca perdeu de vista o bem maior, ele queria o êxito humano independente do ponto de partida, Terrestre ou Sideral, enquanto que a maioria dos Siderais preferia ver a raça humana se extinguir ao imaginar uma galáxia colonizada por terrestres. Ele iniciou o processo da segunda leva de colonização terrestres, através de seu trabalho como detetive ele conseguiu facilitar a abertura das leis que restringiam a colonização terrestre. Alguns Siderais simpáticos a sua causa o ajudaram, mas sem sua intervenção a raça humana já teria se extinguido. E em homenagem a ele eu resolvi pegar para mim a responsabilidade de auxiliar a humanidade a se estabelecer com segurança no universo, de tal forma que ela não corra o risco de ser extinta antes da entropia universal.  
\- Você deve gostar muito desse Elijah, para assumir tal responsabilidade em sua memória.  
\- Sim Senhor. – Dannel estava muito emocionado, mesmo as pessoas ou robôs mais próximos a ele não tinham plena consciência do porquê de ele ter iniciado tamanho projeto. Dividir sua história com alguém era, ao mesmo tempo, reconfortante e desafiador.  
\- Bem... E aqui estamos nos...- o Metamorfo levantou-se espreguiçando - ...Vocês nem imaginam a minha alegria quando embarquei naquela nave minúscula e descobri que ela pertencia ao responsável direto pela proliferação dessa raça de macacos aguados. Normalmente sou menos metódico em minhas intervenções mais dessa vez, valia a pena um esforço maior. Afinal, pelo menos, destruirei um dos nojentos protetores dessa raça imunda. Não serão os todos poderosos, mais com certeza eles são cientes de sua presença e de seus atos e você deve ser uma peça importante em seus planos. Com a morte de vocês dois, o Império vai se afundar em uma guerra civil tão grande que no final só restara escombros da humanidade. Isso com certeza deixara os grandões chateados. – O Metamorfo deu a volta por traz de Daneel agachou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido alto o suficiente para Cleon escuta-lo. – E agora você será morto por seu amado namoradinho, e depois será a vez de Cleon.  
\- Só tem um problema... -Dannel respondeu -... Você não é ele.  
\- Tem razão... -o Metamorfo respondeu desapontado. -... Se ele estivesse vivo como o Dr Uky, a assimilação seria tão completa que você morreria acreditando que Elijah o havia matado. – Enquanto falava retirava com calma o grande pingente azul que permanecia pendurado em seu pescoço por uma grossa corrente. - É claro que o processo de assimilação completa acaba fazendo muita sujeira no final... - deu uma gargalhada -... Mas como ele não está mais vivo eu só pude assumir sua aparência corpórea. Uma pena. Mas a vingança ainda é válida. – Gargalhou alto enquanto pressionava o botão no centro do adorno.


	17. Firewall

Cleon fechou os olhos e desejou ter novamente o controle de seu corpo para poder tapar os ouvidos com as mãos. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir. Demerzel, Dannel, ou seja lá qual fosse seu nome verdadeiro, ia ser destruído e ele não queria ver. Agora que sabia a verdade a seu respeito sua admiração por ele crescera ainda mais. Não se sentia traído por Demerzel, ao contrário, sentia-se honrado de tê-lo como seu Primeiro Ministro e amigo. Depois de alguns segundos Cleon abriu os olhos, era a hora de encarar sua própria morte.  
Para sua surpresa o Primeiro Ministro permanecia intacto e estampava um leve sorriso enquanto o Metamorfo estava com uma fisionomia irascível. Dannel se levantou calmamente.   
– Seu primeiro erro foi achar que eu não sei nada sobre você.  
\- Co-co-mo? – O Metamorfo conseguiu expressar uma pergunta em meio a sua ira.  
\- O segundo erro foi presumir que o Dr. Uky sabia tudo a meu respeito. Como sabe, eu não nasci ontem, e não sou idiota a ponto de permitir que alguém possua tal poder sobre mim. Cada um dos roboticitas que trabalham junto comigo possuem conhecimentos especializados, no caso do pobre doutor sua especialidade era o meu “Sistema de mascaramento”, sistema que garante que eu passe despercebido por qualquer tipo de escaneamento. O que é fundamental para garantir a minha segurança entre os humanos. – Dannel andava em volta do Metamorfo que permanecia estático enquanto falava.  
– E por último seu terceiro erro foi pensar que eu não desconfiaria do Dr. Uky. A algum tempo eu desconfiava que alguém próximo a mim poderia ser sua fonte de informações. Eu presumi que você tinha total controle sobre as mentes orgânicas devido à forma como manipulou a mente de Cleon na festa ou quando deixou aquele recado no local onde assassinou Finger, naquele momento ficou claro que você possuía a capacidade de ler e manipular a mente deles. Mas eu sabia que não podia ler minha mente, afinal você teve que fazer um download dela durante a recepção, então as informações novas que estava obtendo só poderia vir de outra fonte. A partir daí comecei a filtrar as informações passadas aos humanos.  
\- Depois que Finger morreu, restou apenas o Dr Uky e não foi difícil presumir que ele não era mais ele. A assimilação que tanto se orgulha, não é assim tão completa. Sua personalidade arrogante e preconceituosa saltava para fora a todo tempo. Você próprio afirmou que o Doutor nunca encontraria o programa espião. Se você sabia disso, porque eu não saberia? E de repente Dalene sua assistente alegre e falante se tornou muda e sem personalidade.  
\- Quando eu fiquei arrasado com a morte de Finger você deu a entender que conhecia as circunstancias em que nos conhecemos, mas se você assimilou Finger deve saber que ele nunca contaria aquilo para ninguém. Ainda falou ao Imperador, que meu estado provinha de embriagues, o Doutor nunca diria nada que pudesse levar Cleon a duvidar de minha capacidade de lidar com situações difíceis. E por último a conveniente descoberta do sinal de localização apenas dois dias após eu ter dispensado os homens extras que faziam a segurança do Imperador.  
\- Essas escorregadas junto aos relatórios enviados por Hevo, eliminaram qualquer dúvida que poderia ter a seu respeito.  
\- Mas isso é impossível, eu scaneei aquele robô metodicamente.  
\- Evo é um tipo especial de robô espião, sua programação e missão são fragmentadas e espalhadas em vários blocos. Sem o programa para descriptografar o conteúdo é impossível descobrir a seu verdadeiro objetivo.   
O Metamorfo estava transtornado, seu rosto transparecia puro ódio. – Como você está resistindo ao meu gatilho e se sabia quem eu era porque não me atacou? – Seus dentes rangeram ao pronunciar essa pergunta.  
\- Como disse o Dr. Uky possuía um conhecimento limitado a meu respeito. Ele possuía muito pouco conhecimento sobre o meu sistema de segurança. Quando você interviu em meu cérebro, durante a recepção, a ação foi tão rápida e repentina que eu não pude fazer nada, porém você deixou um presentinho, um programinha que uma hora ou outra seria ativado e isso era o que eu mais queria. - Cleon ouvia tudo extasiado acompanhando cada lance da conversa.  
\- Não entendo.  
\- O meu Firewall é extremamente adaptável, porem ele precisa de tempo para isso, quando você ativou seu gatilho ele começou a trabalhar, eu fiquei alarmado com a paralisia, mas para meu deleite, como eu presumi você faz o estilo falante fanfarrão e o processo de adaptação foi concluído com êxito. Eu não podia ataca-lo porque até ontem eu só tinha suspeitas e se eu revelasse o que sabia você poderia agir de forma imprevisível. Como você mesmo se intitulou, eu estava lidando com um predador e não se encurrala um animal perigos, se pega ele em uma armadilha.


	18. Batalha

\- Acha que me pegou? Se eu não posso derrota-lo, pelo menos posso atingi-lo. - O Metamorfo olhou para o Imperador que, imediatamente, levou as mãos à cabeça gritando de dor.  
Imediatamente iniciou-se um embate mental entre Dannel e o Metamorfo. Agora que seu Firewall havia se adaptado e que o Metamorfo havia se revelado Dannel poderia procurar brechas metais para atingi-lo. O Metamorfo não possuía a capacidade de ler a mente de Dannel, mas podia destruí-la utilizando um pulso psíquico forte. Quem olhasse, de fora, os dois, acharia a cena muito estranha, Dannel e o Metamorfo permaneciam estáticos olhando-se mutuamente com uma fisionomia de pura concentração. Mas a força empregada por ambos era tão forte que ao se aproximar o observador sentiria todos os pelos de seu corpo arrepiar-se. Porem para ambos a cena era bem mais dinâmica, Dannel e o Metamorfo se revezavam em criar ataques psíquicos e levantar barreiras mentais. Qualquer deslize seria fatal.  
\- Você está em desvantagem “robô”, essa batalha já é minha. E sabe por quê? Porque eu não sou uma máquina, minha vida e meus pensamentos não se resumem a uma serie de programações...  
Dannel deu um leve sorriso e como resposta aumentou a força de seu ataque. Pego de surpresa o Metamorfo se viu obrigado a abandonar o controle que possuía sobre Cleo. O Imperador caiu ao chão semiconsciente.  
\- Acha que é poderoso, pois eu vou lhe mostrar o que é poder... – o Metamorfo gritava. Usando todo o seu poder ele criou uma lança mental que obrigou Dannel a usar todo a sua força na criação de um escudo. Enquanto dirigia o ataque de forma pontual o Metamorfo se viu obrigado a abandonar sua forma corpórea para se dedicar inteiramente ao ataque. Sua verdadeira aparência era repulsiva. Uma pele avermelhada cobria um corpo humanoide, robusto e encurvado. A cabeça trazia seis olhos amarelos e penetrantes, a boca possuía dentes semelhantes aos humanos na parte superior e afiadas presas na mandíbula que se dividia em duas permitindo uma movimentação livre. Não havia narinas, porem seu tórax possuía aberturas laterais, que seguiam as linhas das protuberantes costelas, essas aberturas moviam-se de forma ritmada, e delicados fios conectavam-nas a um pequeno tubo preso em sua cintura por um cinto. Dannel supôs que elas faziam parte de seu sistema respiratório. Suas vestes eram feitas de uma espécie de tecido delicado, preso ao corpo por uma serie de cintos que pareciam ser de couros adornados com enfeites metálicos. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção na bizarra criatura era o topo de sua cabeça, o cérebro era exposto a partir da nuca e descia pelo pescoço juntando-se as vertebras acabando no meio da protuberante corcunda que possuía em suas costas.   
A aparência do Metamorfo não abalou Dannel porem apesar de poderoso ele estava fraco, todo o estresse passado nos últimos tempos junto com o trauma causado pelo acionamento do gatilho havia exaurido as forças de seu corpo e do seu cérebro. Devido à complexidade alcançada em todos esses anos, seus sistemas necessitavam de pausas regulares, e nos últimos tempos suas obrigações e preocupações não haviam dado espaço para elas.  
Dannel havia levantado uma serie de escudos para se proteger do ataque do Metamorfo, mas a lança psíquica era tão concentrada que as barreiras se estilhaçavam uma a uma, sua única esperança era que a condição orgânica daquele monstro se deteriorasse antes que a sua própria, mas o Metamorfo não dava sinais de fraquejar. Dannel viu mais uma de suas barreiras se estilhaçarem. Faltava muito pouco para ele conseguir alcança-lo.  
Cleon despertou atordoado, sua cabeça doía muito e finos filetes de sangue escorriam de seus ouvidos e das narinas, ele limpou o nariz com as constas da mão e constatou que estava tremendo muito. Olhou para Demerzel e para Metamorfo, os dois estáticos com olhares fixos um no outro. Sentiu o poder emanando de ambos, seus pelos estavam arrepiados, a estática dominava o ar e um odor de ozônio invadia suas narinas. Demerzel deu um passo para traz enquanto aquele bizarro ser avançou, Cleon percebeu com desespero que seu Primeiro Ministro estava perdendo aquela batalha. Tinha que ajuda-lo mais como? Olhou com desespero a sua volta e viu uma estatueta pequena, não pensou duas vezes, atirou-a em direção ao Metamorfo. Para seu espanto a estatueta ricocheteou para longe. A força mental empregada por ambos era tão intensa que criara uma espécie de campo de força ao redor da batalha.   
Cleon viu Demerzel se ajoelhar enquanto o Metamorfo ganhava cada vez mais terreno. Era o fim, lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos descontroladamente, se sentiu um inútil, Demerzel iria perder e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Como uma criança perdia abraçou-se e encolheu no chão. Ao fazer esse movimento sentiu algo pressionar sua cintura. – O chicote neurônico. – lembrou-se. O pequeno objeto bem disfarçado em sua vestes imperiais havia passado despercebido pelo Metamorfo, uma vez que nem Cleon lembrava-se dele. Com as mãos tremulas retirou o chicote da cintura. Suas mãos estavam tão suadas e tremulas que ele quase derrubou a arma. Apontou de forma desajeitada e disparou em direção a horrenda criatura acertando em cheio o pequeno tubo respirador.


	19. Memoria

Dannel levantou-se atordoado. Pego de surpresa o Metamorfo descontrolou-se transformando a lança psíquica em uma bolha de energia que atirou Dannel e Cleon a alguns metros do local onde a batalha ocorrera. O Metamorfo caído no chão respirava com dificuldade e resmungava enquanto procurava desesperado o grande pingente entre suas vestes. – Eu... vou contar...a meus irmãos....quem é você....e nós... Nós... teremos nossa vingança....-Dannel se aproximava enquanto a horrenda criatura resmungava. Preocupada com sua busca ela nem percebeu a aproximação, uma onda de felicidade invadiu sua mente quando ela localizou o estranho objeto, mas antes que pudesse acionar o dispositivo de fuga Dannel envolveu-o em sua mão e esmagou o dispositivo como se ele fosse de papel. – Dessa vez não...- Sussurrou.  
O desespero tomou conta do Metamorfo, a respiração estava cada vez mais difícil e ele implorou a Dannel. – Aju...Ajuda...eu...eu...posso resolver....seu...seu problema... – Dannel com o olha impassível respondeu. – Você não é humano, eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação para com você e poderia destruí-lo imediatamente, porem eu não vou mata-lo, mas também escolho não te ajudar e nada que você possa vir a me oferecer alterara isso. – Dando as costas foi em direção ao Imperador enquanto o Metamorfo dava seus últimos suspiros.  
Dannel agachou junto a Cleon e mediu seus sinais vitais, com um suspiro de alivio contatou que estava tudo em ordem, com delicadeza despertou Cleon com um leve aperto em seus ombros. Confuso Cleon despertou, olhando em volta com surpresa à bagunça em seu gabinete. Atordoado perguntou. - O que aconteceu Demerzel? Fomos atacados? – Dannel olhou para Cleon surpreso. – O Senhor não se lembra de nada? – Cleon mais confuso que antes tentou puxar em sua memoria as ultimas lembranças. – A ultima coisa que me lembro éra do Dr. Uky atacando o Chefe da Segurança e o Ministro Gauvuz, respondeu com espanto...onde esta ele?! – Olhou em volta desesperado.   
– Não era o Dr Uky Senhor era o Metamorfo. – apontou para a estranha criatura que agora permanecia inerte no meio do gabinete. Cleon olhava o estranho ser com um misto de medo e admiração.   
Dannel observava o Imperador com certa tristeza, de certa forma ficara feliz em contar a alguém toda a sua história, mas o pulso psíquico havia destruído suas memorias recentes. Não havia como conta-las novamente, Cleon apenas o aceitara devido às circunstancias especiais. Meio tonto o Primeiro Ministro sentou-se no chão. – Você esta bem Demerzel? – Cleon perguntou preocupado. – Só preciso descansar um pouco...-respondeu e apagou.


	20. Elicon

Dannel despertou em um luxuoso quarto, percebeu rapidamente que se tratava das dependências destinadas ao Primeiro Ministro na área hospitalar.   
\- Ha. O Senhor acordou... - Dannel oviu uma alegre voz e sorriu. - Sim Dalene. Quanto tempo eu estive inconsciente?  
\- Faz dois dias, os guardas imperiais trouxeram o Senhor e o Imperador. Alguns minutos antes eu despertei de um estado de torpor bizarro, sabe eu estava no meu corpo e agia de forma mecânica, mas bem no fundo eu gritava tentando sair. Eu sabia que o Doutor havia sido morto e queria te contar, mas não havia como... - a jovem assistente do Dr. Uky disparou a falar e Dannel ficou feliz que ela havia voltado ao normal. Pensando bem, não poderia mais pensar nela como a assistente do Doutor, a partir daquele momento ela passaria a ser a roboticista responsável por ele dentro do palácio. Quando a jovem fez uma pausa Dannel aproveitou para perguntar. - Cleon esta nas dependências hospitalares?   
-Sim, ele esta na suíte imperial em observação.   
\- Vou fazer uma visita a ele.   
\- Agora que despertou gostaria de realizar uma bateria de exames.  
\- Pode deixar Doutora. - Falou em um tom descontraído, enquanto vestia um roupão e chinelos hospitalares. - Seu paciente não vai fugir.  
O quarto em que o Imperador estava alojado era próximo ao de Dannel, passou pelos guardas com um aceno e adentrou as dependências. Cleon sorriu ao ver Demerzel e sentou-se na cama. - Demerzel! Esta melhor? Eu queria visitá-lo, mas a equipe medica não deixa nem eu colocar os pés no chão.  
\- Obrigado Imperador. Mas não precisa se preocupar, eu já me sinto bem melhor.  
\- Você conseguiu Demerzel. Derrotou aquele monstro.  
\- Na verdade Senhor, o Senhor o derrotou.  
\- Como assim?  
\- O chicote neuronico que lhe entreguei. O Senhor o atingiu-o em cheio com ele. E foi na hora certa, ele estava prestes a me matar. Eu devo a minha vida ao Senhor. - Cleon estava radiante, não se lembrava de nada, mas se Demerzel estava falando era porque era verdade. - Bem Senhor. Eu só vim fazer uma breve visita. Tenho uma medica muito brava me esperando para alguns exames. - Disse enquanto se retirava.  
Enquanto Demerzel saia Cleon o seguia com os olhos. Não se lembrava de nada que ocorrera durante o ataque, mas a sua admiração por Demerzel havia crescido consideravelmente. Como se sua importância transcendesse o Império. Sorriu para si mesmo e pegou o videi-livro na cabeceira para retomar sua leitura.  
Dannel saiu do quarto do Imperador pensativo. Lembrando-se de tudo que o Metamorfo havia dito. Pelo que falara, havia muitos como ele, só esperando uma oportunidade para pular em nossa dimensão e matar quantos fossem possíveis. Também havia os estranhos protetores que possuíam poder para destruir um universo inteiro. Dannel se preocupava, pois não sabia quais seriam suas verdadeiras intenções.   
Ele não estaria sempre por perto para proteger os humanos. Seu tempo estava acabando. Seu cérebro estava condenado ao fim. Antes de partir deveria deixar a humanidade preparada para enfrentar tais inimigos, o projeto Galáxia deveria acontecer mais rápido possivél. Mas para isso precisava da Psicohistória. Talvez o jovem estudante de Elicon do qual o ultimo relatório falava poderia ter a resposta. Ele parecia promissor.


End file.
